Oh baby, baby
by Brisby-et-Mithy
Summary: schoolfic, UA, yaoi, het Pour le chic il faut savoir choquer on vous avait dit… soyez choqués. Oh oui... il y en a qui vont... hmm... Oneshot en plusieurs parties. Partie 3:F. me I'm famous. FFnet ne merde plus,vous pouvez nous faire coucou si vous voulez
1. that's me in the corner

**Auteurs : Brisby et Mithy**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient.**

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : schoolfic, UA, romance (enfin tout est relatif), Daaallaaaaas (leur univers impitoyâââbleuh), nawakpassinawak, lutte des classes (enfin « lutte »…), yaoi, het.**

**Couple pour ce chapitre : HildexPascal.O Duoxlespigeons, Wu Feixles flamants roses, Heeroxle sac Chanel de Réléna, Rélénaxles Ray Ban de Heero, Trowaxsa corde, Quatrexsa Festina, Dorothyxses pompes de salope. **

**Note des auteurs : nan mais on les aime quand même (si si). Vous les aimerez aussi.**

**Résumé : Bienvenue au club bécé bégé. Pour le chic, il faut savoir choquer… Au Gundam HEC. **

**Note 2 : le résumé est un clin d'oeil, notre fic n'est pas une parodie et n'a strictement rien à voir avec le dessin animé BCBG. Vous le verrez bien assez tôt !  
**

**Rating : T (M à venir) **

* * *

**Oh baby, baby… **

-

**Chapitre I : That's me in the corner **

(C'est moi là-bas dans le coin)

**- **

**Le comité des fêtes du Gundam HEC **

**Paris **

**Mercredi 11 avril 2007 **

**18h12 **

-

- L'heure est grave...

Raberba Winner, quatrième du nom, dit « Quatre ». Président du comité et représentant des élèves. Chemise noire ouverte jusqu'au quatrième bouton, ceinture de cuir marron à boucle argent, pantalon beige tombant impeccablement sur des baskets noires à rebords marrons. Dolce & Gabbana, collection 2008. Blond et beau. Populaire à plein temps.

-

- Je confirme, on n'a plus une thune...

Dario Maxwell, dit « Duo », parce que son ami imaginaire l'avait suivi comme son ombre jusqu'au CM2. Trésorier du comité et président d'honneur du club des fan de Fonzie (Happy Days). T-shirt noir avec un smiley radieux au bout d'un majeur relevé, suivi de l'inscription « Have a nice day ». Bermuda en jean et baskets fanées à scratch. Châtain, ballot et gros carreaux. Tâche à ses heures perdues.

-

- Mais alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Hildegarde Schbeicker, dite « Hilde », parce qu'elle n'était ni blonde, ni grande et ni à grosse poitrine, mais ne lui dites pas si vous voulez garder vos dents. Secrétaire du comité et membre d'honneur du club d'improvisation des chansons de Pascal Obispo. T-shirt violet un peu trop grand, avec tamponné façon bureau « Fan » sur sa poitrine. Caleçon noir en coton et baskets rouges, imitation converse, sans chaussettes. Surnomeuse de tâche et demi-tâche elle-même.

-

- Il faut trouver une solution.

Wu Fei Chang, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas appeler sous peine de soulage massif. Vice-président du comité et membre actif de la ligue de réintroduction des flamants roses en Chine. Haut sans manches, blanc, à col mao, pantalon fluide et sandales noirs. Champion toute catégorie du coup d'épée dans l'eau et de la phrase qui tue. Tâche officieuse, trop riche et non assumée.

-

- Ça c'est de la réflexion Chang...

Dorothy Cataloña, dite « Dot' » ou « Sourcil-girl » parce que l'on pouvait piquer des amuses-gueules dans ses sourcils fourchus. Tailleur-pantalon blanc ouvert sur un mini-top assorti exposant un nombril bronzé. Fleur noire à la boutonnière et long collier de perle assortis aux lunettes de soleil, sac à main et escarpins à hauts talons. Responsable technique du comité et membre d'honneur du club des amis des chanteurs morts. Diseuse tout haut de ce que les gens pensent tout bas. Planche à pain à plein temps.

-

- Il va falloir trouver... Sinon le comité sera dissout.

Toby Barton, que plus personne n'appelait comme ça depuis la primaire à cause du clebs de Duo, sous peine de représailles. Dit « Trowa » depuis le lycée parce qu'il s'était considérablement développé, au point qu'on lui ait attribué les trois T : Trop... terrible. Trop... sex. Trop... Waaaah. T-shirt à manches courtes noir et vert stylisé, jean denim coupé parfaitement sur baskets noires aux côtés et surpiqûres blancs et aux semelles marrons, toute ressemblance à des modèles de luxe étant voulue. Membre invité aux coups de pouce fréquents et président du club d'escalade, en dèche de cordes (et de membres) depuis trois mois. Elu sexy boy de l'école depuis son entré deux ans plus tôt. Populaire officieux. Ami de tâche à plein temps.

-

- Et... Ca serait une mauvaise chose ? Plus personne ne participe de toute façon.

-

Placé en bout de table, à la droite de Dorothy, Quatre prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre à Duo.

- Comment dire... Tu nous vois ici pendant quatre autres années, sans souffler ? Sans fêtes ?

- Je suis jamais aux fêtes, je m'en fous. Vous pouvez demander aux profs de vous dépanner, chai pas moi.

-

Le blond se pinça la base du nez, essayant visiblement de se maîtriser.

-

- Non mais tu t'es cru au lycée ? Tu crois que les profs vont dégager des fonds pour nos beaux yeux ? Pourquoi tu crois que le comité existe ?

- Pour nous faire chier ?

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

-

Dorothy tapa deux fois dans ses mains pour ramener le calme.

- Bon les enfants... On n'avance pas là... Il nous faut une solution pour renflouer les caisses.

-

Elle se redressa.

- Quelqu'un a une idée ?

-

Un silence et quelques sifflotement accueillirent cette question. Elle soupira.

- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge...

-

Hilde regarda d'abord à sa droite Duo, puis Dorothy avant d'accrocher le regard de Quatre.

Elle toussota et remit le nez dans ses notes, parce qu'elle en prenait, elle, même si tout ce qui avait été dit se résumait en une ligne.

- Euh... On pourrait organiser une fête...  
- Ma choupette... Comment te dire... On n'a pas un rond, on serait limite à découvert si on y avait droit... !  
- Ben... Une fête light, Duo ?  
- Ouais... J'adore ton concept. Ça serait un fête sans musique, sans bouffe, et, comme personne ne viendrait, sans gens ! Ouais ! Vive les fêtes Weight G Watchers !

-

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Duo...  
- Non mais voilà quoi... On n'a pas de sous. La bouffe, la musique et limite les gens, faut les payer pour qu'ils viennent. La dernière fois on a fait une fête à perte ! Ah ouais on a eu du succès mais niveau conso nib ! On s'est fait entuber !  
- Ouais mais...

-

Le souvenir de la dernière fête organisée, à Noël dernier, restait cuisant. Trowa avait du jouer les videur pour minots qui voulaient resquiller. Duo avait du finir par offrir des places pour remplir le gymnase. Dorothy avait fait la chasse aux boissons entrées illicitement toute la soirée. Wu Fei avait fait le DJ et plus jamais il n'approcherait d'une platine, d'ailleurs personne ne le laisserait faire, ses goûts étant trop douteux. Hilde avait enchaîné avec un enthousiasme effrayant hit sur hit de Pascal Obispo, et Quatre avait dû, la mort dans l'âme, l'accompagner à la batterie.  
La conclusion avait été unanime : PLUS JAMAIS !

-

- Y a pas de « mais » ! On a plus un rond ! Et c'est gros avec comme président, la troisième fortune de France !

Duo tapa sur la table, sa longue natte de tâche -les cheveux longs de hard rocker sont has been dans cette école depuis 2002- battant ses reins sous le mouvement et pointa Quatre du doigt.

- Tu veux une solution choupette ? Qu'il crache la thune, merde ! Chui sûr qu'en faisant un effort il pourrait nous chier une pépite d'or !  
- Ex-cu-se-moi ?

-

La température de la pièce venait de perdre plusieurs degrés. On aurait pu voir le début d'une stalactite à la narine de Wu Fei et Dorothy lui tendit un mouchoir discrètement.  
Trowa, assis face à Hilde, observait la scène avec un intérêt non feint.  
La brunette rentra légèrement la tête dans ses épaules.

-

- Tu me traites de con, mais vends ta BM et le problème sera réglé ! Ou demande à Papa de t'avancer de l'argent de poche, ça devrait nous suffire pour les quatre ans à venir !

- Ce n'est pas mon argent...

- Nan sans blague ? Tu t'autodonnes ton argent de poche ? Demander tu connais ?

-

Wu Fei observa Dorothy tapoter nonchalamment sur sa pile de dossier avant de joindre les mains et les poser sur la table.

- Tu ne comprends pas Duo. On ne peut pas demander de l'argent à nos parents. Ça ne se fait pas.

- Ah ouais ? Ben non je comprends pas Wu. Ça ressemble plutôt à une excuse bidon. On cherche des solutions là pas des prétextes à la con !

-

Quatre se raidit sur sa chaise.

- Dans ma famille on ne donne pas d'argent, il faut le gagner. Malgré notre investissement, le comité est considéré comme un loisir, pas un travail. Donc, même si je demandais je n'obtiendrais rien.

- Chais pas moi, t'as qu'à mentir !

- Non, ce ne serait pas honorable.

- C'est quoi ces scrupules à deux balles Wu ?

- Encore une intervention extrêmement utile Wu Fei, merci...

- Dorothy…

-

Dorothy leva les yeux au plafond.  
Hilde, voyant la conversation déraper en lutte des classes et se sentant très grandement responsable de cette agitation, essaya de recadrer le sujet. Elle dit d'une toute petite voix.

- On pourrait avoir la boisson à moindre coût ?

- On peut pas ! La boisson à moindre coût c'est le château Laffitte du robinet ! A moins qu'on se serve dans les caves de papa Quatre.

- Tu laisses les bouteilles de mon père en dehors de tout ça, Maxwell !

- Egoïste !

- Et ben... Ou pourrait avoir l'animation à moindre coût ?

-

Inspiration. Expiration.

-

- Nan mais Hilde t'as craqué ? T'en connais des gens qui jouent et qui le feraient gratuitement ?

- Ben...

- Et puis t'as des relations à faire jouer ? T'as une cuillère en argent dans ta poche ? On t'appelle Quatre aussi ?

- C'est à dire que...

- Les Winner ont des relations. Moi pas.

- Ma famille aussi et moi non plus.

- Merci encore Wu Fei. Allez une dernière ?

- C'est vrai Wu, tu n'es pas un Chang. Et toi Quatre, tu n'es pas un Winner. Et moi je ne suis pas un Maxwell d'ailleurs. En fait je suis ton père même, Luke.

-

Duo fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- Ah... Ces fils de riches qui ont le culte de la pauvreté parce que c'est la mode d'être à la dèche ça me dépasse... hein _Rasbuba_ ?

- Retire ça.

-

Le trésorier ignora complètement le regard noir.

- En fait Hilde on a un comité hype, on était pas au courant...

- Retire ça tout de suite Maxwell...

- Retirer quoi Quatre ? Qu'on a un comité hype ? Parce que je vois pas quoi retirer d'autre...

-

Sourire cynique sur les lèvres de Duo.

Self-control à deux doigts de lâcher chez Quatre.

Trowa observait la scène en se calant un peu plus sur son siège, il ne lui manquait plus que les pop corn.  
Hilde prit une profonde inspiration et se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Ben...

- Oui ma choupette ? Ma pauvre on te coupe la parole depuis tout à l'heure. Et Quatre me saoule avec ses états d'âme.

- Je te connais, toi...

-

Clignement de paupières.

-

- Pardon ?

- Euh... T'as demandé si je connaissais quelqu'un qui jouerait et qui le ferait gratuitement.

- ... Quoi ?

- Ben... Tu joues de la guitare et tu comprendrais qu'on ne te paye pas... Tu es le trésorier après tout.

- ... Hein ?

-

L'ambiance changea sensiblement.

L'air crispé de Wu Fei se détendit.

Les sourcils de Dorothy reprirent leur place habituelle sur son front.

Le regard de Trowa s'éclaira et un micro sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

L'air glacial de Quatre s'agrémenta d'un sourire aussi sincère qu'effrayant.

Le visage de Duo était pâle. Très pâle. Une goutte tomba sur l'un de ses verres épais.

-

- De... Quoi ?

-

Quatre joignit les mains sur son ventre et s'adossa à sa chaise, à présent parfaitement décontracté.

- A oui... C'est vrai que tu jouais de la guitare au lycée Duo.

- C'est ça ouais ! C'est pas ça qui va faire venir les gens ! Je suis pas Populaire-man !

- Non c'est sûr... Et on se demande pourquoi.

-

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Par contre les gens se déplaceraient s'il y a de quoi manger.

- Mais on a pas de sous !

-

Le blond prit alors un air très concerné.

- Oui mais...Tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux sur la chance que j'ai d'être né dans ma famille. Et même si je sais que mes parents ne me donneront rien, je suis prêt à vendre ma Rollex pour pouvoir payer la nourriture. Les frais nous seront remboursés de toute façon.

- Tu ne voulais pas t'acheter la nouvelle Festina Quatre ?

- Si Dorothy, mais ça ne change rien. Je fais un acte charitable en même temps.

-

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Duo paniqua.

- Attendez, c'est pas parce qu'ils ont pas de la bouffe qu'ils viendront ! Je suis pas une star !

- Que tu sois bon ou pas, ce n'est pas ça qui importe.

- Il est bon.

-

Quatre tourna un regard intéressé vers Trowa.

Duo lui adressa, lui, un regard horrifié.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui Quatre. Et plus que ça.

- Mais de quoi tu te mêles Toby !

-

Grande panique. Grande colère. Grande frustration. Retour de Toby.

Trowa haussa très haut un sourcil, avant de sourire en coin.

S'engagea un dialogue de sourds.

- Mais voyons, _Dario_... Tu as refusé d'entrer dans plusieurs groupes. Et même des connus. J'étais là quand tu leur as dis non.

- Oui mais non, ça veut pas dire que...

- Je te vois souvent jouer Dario. J'avoue avoir voulu être à la place de la guitare.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! En plus...

- Et il y a aussi la proposition d'album...

- Oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non...

- Le Parchemin de G-Kyo.

- La loose, la loose, la loose...

-

Dorothy s'avança sur la table.

- Non, tu déconnes Duo ?

- ...C'est pas ce que vous croyez...

-

Hilde tapota l'épaule du châtain.

- Mais c'est vrai Duo, tu es bon. Tu sais tu es mon guitariste préféré après Pascal.

Quatre se leva tout doucement, en bout de table, posant les mains sur la surface boisée. Il balaya l'assemblée du regard, s'arrêtant sur Duo.

- De toute manière, tu n'as pas besoin d'être bon Duo... Tu feras la première partie de la sono.

- Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule !

- Je te rassure, tu resteras l'attraction.

- Je m'appelle pas Bozo aux dernières nouvelles ! Et je suis pas d'accord ! D'où que je serais l'attraction !

- Et bien... Nous sommes en démocratie Duo... Nous allons donc voter. Qui vote pour ?

-

Quatre leva la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dorothy également, un air calculateur sur le visage. Wu Fei aussi, un éclat vengeur dans les yeux, après tout il avait été rabroué en même temps que Quatre. Trowa leva la main avec une conviction qui aurait pu faire chaud au coeur si ça ne le mettait pas dans la merde.

-

- Baisse la patte Toby ! T'es censé être un vrai pote ! Et puis ta voix elle compte pas ! T'es pas membre ! Fallait payer ta cotisation si tu voulais voter !

- Les minorités silencieuses ont le droit d'être représentées, dans ce comité.

- Tu préférerais que je parle un peu plus alors, Quatre ? Pas de problème...

-

Le sourire de Trowa était peut-être un peu trop plein de dents pour être innocent. Le regard de Quatre, un peu trop appuyé pour être anodin.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Aux temps pour moi.

- Moi je...

-

Duo attrapa le bras de Hilde avant qu'il ne valide son opinion.

-

- Toi tu es contre !

- Mais Duo tu joues bien et ça pourrait vraiment nous aider...

- Tu es mon amie oui ou non ? Tu es contre moi ou avec moi ?

-

Quatre interrompit un échange qu'il jugeait stérile puisque...

- De toute façon ça ne change rien, à trois contre deux le oui l'emporte. Simple question d'arithmétique.

- Effectivement le calcul est juste.

- Encore une fois Wu Fei, merci de ton intervention hautement utile. Tu devais être une flèche en calcul mental au CP.

-

Le président reprit, essayant de garder son sérieux face à la remarque de Dorothy.

Elle pouvait être aussi incisive que Wu Fei pouvait être... lourd.

L'équivalent du Schtroumpf à lunettes sans « n'est-ce pas » et sans grand Schtroumpf.

-

- Alors c'est voté. Toi, Hilde, tu vas faire un sondage auprès des étudiants pour voir quel type de musique ils voudraient voir jouer, ça déterminera aussi ce qu'on fout en sono. Je m'occupe des affiches et je commande la bouffe. Wu Fei tu vois quand on peut réserver le gymnase et Dorothy tu te charges des autorisations avec les administrateurs. Pas d'autorisation, pas de fête.

- Alors j'ai encore un espoir...

- Comme tu me l'as si justement fait remarquer... je suis un Winner, Duo.

- Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main, Quatre ?

-

Curieusement, le coup de main de Trowa avait l'air de déranger le blond.

Et pourtant une aide était toujours la bienvenue.

-

- Non ça ira, Trowa, tu en as déjà assez fait. Après tout tu n'es pas un membre permanent ce ne serait pas juste.

- J'insiste, il faudra vraiment te soulager, l'organisation d'une fête est quand même stressante et des bras supplémentaires pour te soutenir ce ne sera pas de trop.

-

Dorothy lança un regard intrigué à Trowa, sans lui faire le moindre commentaire.

Duo était toujours dans son monde peuplé d'injustices. Il avait été trahi par ses deux meilleurs et seuls potes, où allait le monde ?

Hilde, ravie qu'on ait trouvé une solution fredonnait « L'important c'est d'aimer ».

Wu Fei se demandait qu'elle serait la date la plus propice pour faire cette fête.

Quatre capitula.

-

- Très bien, une fois les résultats du sondage connus, tu pourras nous aider avec la sono.

- Ok. On choisira les musiques ensemble parce qu'on ne sera pas forcément toujours d'accord avec les résultats.

- Tu vas surtout m'aider à porter les amplis, Trowa. Enfin. Le projet est voté.

-

Quatre frappa la table une fois avec son maillet.

-

- Et ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille me trouver une nouvelle montre.

- Plus chère que la précédente je suppose.

-

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du blond.

- Mais… Bien sûr Duo.

* * *

**Mercredi 18 avril 2007 **

**10h30, intercours du matin. **

-

Une grande bâtisse au design élégant et moderne – hormis un tag ou deux dans les toilettes – abritant environ 1500 élèves issus des meilleurs lycées, pour la plupart.

Une large cour ornée d'espaces verts avec ça et là, des attroupements d'élèves. Leur promo regroupait 500 étudiants et pourtant toute l'attention, et même celle de premières et dernières années, était focalisée sur deux personnes.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains-blonds, tombant sur ses épaules dans un mouvement parfait que même le vent ne parvenait pas à défaire. Elle portait un top or à fine bretelles, une minuscule jupe blanche, nouée à la façon d'un paréo pour un effet drapé et des sandales dorées à talons aiguilles – 12 centimètres – qui mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes, halées par son dernier autobronzant. Elle avait sur l'épaule un sac de plage, en paille blanche tressée, arborant l'insigne Chanel, comme tout ce qu'elle portait. Le « New York Red Hydrabase » peignait ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus étaient cachés par un masque aux bords blancs épais.

-

- Hey …! Regardez ! C'est Réléna Peacecraft !

- Ooh… Il y a des colombes qui volent derrière elle…

- Elle est même pas décoiffée…

-

Un jeune métis dont les cheveux bruns coupés courts, s'échappaient en quelques mèches folles. Il portait une chemise blanche cintrée et un jean brut à coupe droite, tombant sur des mocassin noirs. Le tout signé Calvin Klein.

- Ooooooh… C'est… C'est…

-

Plusieurs corbeaux, que les gardiens de l'établissement n'avaient pas encore chassé, se trouvaient miraculeusement sur son chemin. Ils s'envolèrent dans un bruissement d'ailes à son passage.

- Aaaah… !

- Il est… Il est… Il est… Trop…

-

Il porta la main à son visage, attrapa ses lunettes et les glissa dans la poche de sa chemise. Il plissa les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par le soleil.

- Il m'a regardée ! Il m'a regardée !!

- …

- … Je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie…

-

Un quidam aux longs cheveux ramassés dans une natte approximative. Il portait un t-shirt noir collector de la série « V » dont la lettre était imprimée en rouge sur sa poitrine. Une salopette en jean coupée à mi-mollets venait compléter le tout. La touche finale étant ses éternelles vieilles baskets à scratch. Quatre cents quatre-vingt dix-neuf étudiants dans cette cours, et strictement personne ne le regardait. Pourtant il se faisait attaquer par des pigeons.

- Hey ! Du vent rat volant ! Vermines de ville ! Arrière ! Lâche mon sac ! Lâche mon sac ! Arrgh ! Saloperies !

-

Pigeons : 1

Quidam : 0

-

- T'as regardé Lost hier soir Mindy?

- Putain mais je me fais bouffer par des pigeons !

- Nan Cindy, je suis rentrée trop tard du squash. Mon prof particulier m'a épuisée… Pourquoi il s'est passé un truc ? Depuis la saison 2 je suis larguée de toute façon…

- Help ! I need somebody !

- Attends ! J'te raconte pas ! Y a Sawyer et Kate qui l'ont enfin fait ! Et dans une cage ! C'était…

- Pas la natte ! Dégage !!

- Oh non ! Mais pourquoi j'ai arrêté !

- C'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger !

- Mais Duo… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-

Dernier pigeon à terre. Regard exaspéré.

- Je sais pas Hilde ? Une représentation de casse-noisette peut-être ?

- … Y a des pigeons dans casse-noisette ?

-

Duo leva les yeux au ciel. Il remit son sac sur l'épaule, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers le préau où se trouvait la brunette

- Tu pouvais pas venir m'aider ?

- Ben j'avais Pascal à fond sur les oreilles. Mais bon, là, mon MP3 vient juste de me lâcher…

- Tant mieux.

- Hein ?

- Non, rien. Tu colles quoi ?

-

La jeune fille avait un gros pinceau à la main, un seau de colle et une palette de manutention qu'elle avait emprunté à l'usine où travaillait son père. Une pile de feuille s'y entassait.

Son jogging et ses baskets gris étaient parsemés de tâches de colle alors que son t-shirt noir aux côtes blanches et imprimé rouge « Obispo, les Fleurs du Bien » était impeccable.

-

- Ben je colle les affiches.

Elle attrapa son seau et son chariot avant de s'éloigner, elle avait encore plusieurs murs à tapisser.

Duo s'approcha un peu de l'affiche que venait juste de coller Hilde.

- Alala, cte misère. J'espère que ce sera annulé. De toute manière c'est pas avec leur idée débile qu'on va attirer du… monde ?

-

Il rajusta ses lunettes et cligna des paupières.

Une fois. Deux fois.

Puis il plissa les yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils, pinça les lèvres avant de serrer les dents.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILDE.

-

La dite « Hiiiiiiiiiilde » se retourna.

- Oui, Duo ?

-

Duo arracha l'affiche qu'il observait.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Ben nos affiches ! Tu sais pour la soirée… hey ! Duo, arrête ! Tu sais le temps que ça a pris pour les coller ?

- M'enfous !

- Et on n'a plus d'argent pour les photocopies ! Et le chariot je dois le rendre ce soir !

-

Le jeune homme arriva à hauteur de Hilde avec toutes les affiches qu'il avait pu arracher.

Il fulminait.

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Ben Quatre.

- Quatre et qui ??? Parce que la photo il l'a pas eue tout seul. Qui est le traître qui lui a passé ?

- Mais… c'est la seule photo qu'on avait de toi !

- Ça date de la seconde !

- Mais tu n'as pas changé ! Et Trowa a dit que…

- Trowa… ? _Toby_ est un homme mort. Je vais aller le faire piquer, moi.

-

Hilde tira le chariot vers elle mais elle ne pu le bouger que de quelques centimètres, Duo le retenant.

- Mais Duo, lâche le chariot, j'ai encore plein d'affiches à coller !

- Tu l'as rêvé tu ne colles pas ça.

-

Duo tira le chariot vers lui.

- Mais comment veux-tu que du monde vienne si personne ne sait ?

- Justement.

Hilde tira le chariot vers elle.

- Duo, pense au comité !

- J'en ai rien à secouer. Lâche le chariot, Hilde, tu vas te faire mal.

-

A ce moment, le pied de la brunette percuta le seau et quelques gouttes de colle vinrent tâcher son jogging.

Elle fixa son t-shirt avec effroi avant de relever la tête et de hurler.

- Duo arrête tes conneries ! T'as failli tâcher mon t-shirt !

-

Surpris par le volume sonore – et inhabituel -, il lâcha sa prise sur le chariot.

Hilde, déstabilisée, s'éloigna du chariot, qui buta sur une petite imperfection du sol carrelé, ce qui renversa une partie de son contenu.

La brunette courut après les affiches pour éviter qu'elles soient tâchées, Duo, pour les éliminer.

Ils avaient chacun réussi à récupérer une pile équivalente et se défiaient du regard avant de courir vers la dernière affiche.

Un courant d'air s'engouffrant dans le préau la fit s'envoler.

- Hey, reviens !

- Va falloir que je recolle tout ! A cause de toi je vais louper le club d'interprétation. On avait répétition générale ce soir !

-

L'affiche s'envola jusqu'au plafond avant de redescendre lentement, portée par le vent. Ils courraient toujours derrière, un paquet de feuille contre le torse, une main tendue vers l'avant. Elle était enfin à hauteur de bras quand ils furent bloqués par un groupe de personnes.

- Pardon. Pardon ! PARDON !

- Putain… Bougez-vous !!

-

Ils n'avaient toujours pas perdu la feuille des yeux et avaient réussi à traverser la foule quand une main se referma sur l'affiche.

Hilde s'arrêta net, referma ses deux bras sur son paquet, en baissant la tête, jetant des coups d'oeil par en dessous.

Duo eut un moment d'arrêt avant de s'avancer d'un pas déterminé. Il tendit la main, attendant la feuille.

Les deux yeux bleus ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention, restant fixés sur ce qui était imprimé. Les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Etaient imprimés en lettres multicolores différentes accroches : « A la recherche de la nouvelle tâche, vous êtes le jury. », puis « Une tâche à la guitare » suivi d'une photo de Duo, datant de Mathusalem, où il avait les cheveux aux épaules, ses lunettes en pvc, son grillage en guise de bagouses aux dents et dans les mains une guitare sèche.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Heero ?

Réléna s'était approchée et avançait le menton.

Duo, agacé, saisit la feuille des mains du brun.

- Un commentaire ?

Le rictus de Heero s'accentua.

- Pas besoin.

-

Le châtain plaça la feuille dans son paquet et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand la foule s'écarta.

- Oh… C'est Raberba… J'aimerais trop l'appeler « Quatre »…

- Et moi… J'aimerais trop être son jean diesel…

- Ah non… Moi j'aimerais trop être t-shirt gris… Hmm… Contre les abdos…

-

Duo leva les yeux au plafond.

- Et moi son calebar, ses chaussettes et ses pompes à deux milles dollars.

Mindy, Cindy et Peggy lui jetèrent des regards noirs en chuchotant.

- Oh ce culot…

- Et t'as vu comment il s'habille…

- … Mais c'est qui ce type ? C'est un nouveau ?

-

Quatre s'approcha de Heero et lui tendit la main. Heero la serra avec un sourire.

- Heero. Je ne t'ai pas vu à la dernière garden party de ma sœur.

- Effectivement. J'étais au cottage familial. Mauvais timing.

- De toute manière tu n'as rien raté. C'était nul. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber la prochaine fois.

- Oh non… On ira ensemble au cottage… Ca sera tellement mieux…

-

Le blond eut un sourire.

- Tant que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée…

-

Hilde avait profité de la diversion pour reprendre ses esprits et repartir coller les affiches qu'elle avait pu sauver. Duo mit un petit moment à s'en apercevoir.

- Hey !!!

-

Quatre alerté par la nuisance sonore leva la tête. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit les affiches que Duo tenait.

- Oh… _Dario_. Tu aides ?

-

Duo eut un regard noir. Il parcourut l'assistance des yeux avant de sourire d'un air mauvais.

- Oui… Bien sûr… Mais tu vois…

-

Il prit une expression contrite. Il butait sur les mots comme un enfant.

- Il manque quelque chose sur l'affiche…

Son sourire se fit carnassier.

- Rasssbuba Winner.

-

Quatre cilla.

- Pardon ?

-

Duo s'approcha.

- Ben oui… Tu vois… Je vais me sentir seul sur scène… Ce serait tellement mieux si tu venais avec moi…

Il se tourna, prenant l'assistance à témoin.

- N'est-ce pas ?

-

Quelques têtes, un brin lobotomisées par l'image mentale acquiescèrent.

- Vous imaginez… Quatre à sa batterie… Déchaîné… La sueur courant sur son corps…

-

Il agrémentait ses paroles de sa main libre descendant le long du corps du blond.

- Sa chemise blanche… Rendue transparente… Qu'il jetterait à la fin…

-

Il retira ses doigts lentement.

Vu l'état de l'assistance, les concierges devraient encore sortir les serpillières à bave.

La voix de Duo avait pris des intonations félines.

- Ca pourrait être bien… Non ?

-

Le public hurla des « oui » déchaînés. Quatre était de la même couleur que son t-shirt.

- Je…

- Dis oui !!!!

- Allez !!!

- Tout le monde viendra !!!

- On paiera même le double !!!

- …D'ailleurs c'est combien… ?

- Réléna… Tu es la cinquième fortune de France…

-

Elle gloussa, prenant Heero par le bras.

- Ahaha… Ah oui c'est vrai… Enfin, quatrième mais bon.

-

Elle le tira vers elle et murmura d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Tu viens Heero ? Si on ne se dépêche pas, on ne pourra pas être à côté en cours… Ou alors tout devant. Et c'est pas pratique pour… Tu sais ?

- Hm. Allons-y.

-

Ils s'éloignèrent, la foule s'ouvrant devant eux telle la mer Rouge devant Moïse.

Duo s'approcha doucement de l'oreille du blond.

- Allez Quatre… Tu imagines les bénéfices pour le comité… Il faut savoir mouiller sa chemise…

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Et… Comme tu disais la dernière fois… « Tu nous vois ici pendant quatre autres années, sans souffler ? »

Quatre se raidit.

- « Sans fêtes ? »

Les yeux bleu turquoise s'assombrirent.

- Hein Rassbuba ?

-

La voix de Quatre se fit lourde de menace. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre à part Duo.

- Darrrrio…

-

Le châtain leva un doigt, tout sourire disparu.

- Une chanson Quatre. Une seule. Ca t'arrange autant que moi.

Le blond serra les dents.

- Tu me revaudras ça…

- Ca devient une habitude entre nous…

-

Duo sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Quatre prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna radieux vers l'assemblée.

- Vous avez gagné… Je jouerai aussi.

Il y eut une douzaine de hurlement hystérique, suivi de quelques évanouissements.

* * *

**Samedi 21 avril 2007**

**17h23 **

**Une chambre d'étudiant banale au bordel raisonnable et aux deux posters cachant des traces de clous. **

-

Assis sur son lit, Duo grattait doucement les cordes de sa guitare électrique.

- C'est dégueulasse…

- Arrête de chouiner, Duo… On avait pas d'autres photos de toi… T'aurais préféré une photo de primaire ? Ou pire, de classe ?

- T'en as plein des photos de moi Toby !

-

Un œil vert pétillant.

- Mais elles étaient pas bien… J'avais pas envie d'en mettre une où tu sors en slip de la piscine avec ton pince-nez. Et puis… J'ai pas envie de te partager…

- C'est ça… J't'abandonnerai sur les routes aux prochaines vacances…

- Pas grave je ferai du stop… Et puis arrête, t'es mignon sur cette photo…

-

Hilde releva la tête de la pochette du CD de Pascal Obispo qu'elle fixait intensément depuis plusieurs minutes. CD offert à Duo pour son anniversaire, resté dans le plastique depuis. On se demandait pourquoi.

- Mais oui ! T'es très mignon dessus !

- Et t'es très pas objective choupette.

-

Elle eut un grand sourire et un cri du cœur.

- Oui ! …Euh… Non.

-

Duo secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

- En tout cas…

Il les désigna du doigt successivement.

- Je veux que vous colliez sur mes affiches « Guest-Starring : Quatre Raberba Winner ».

-

La brunette blêmit.

- Mais… Ca va pas plaire à Quatre…

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Trowa eut un grand sourire.

- Ca marche.

-

Duo secoua la tête en souriant, recommençant à gratter sa guitare.

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré…

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes…

-

Duo le fixa, passa la langue sur ses lèvres puis sur ses dents avant de la faire disparaître et de refermer la bouche. Ses doigts s'agitèrent un peu plus sur la guitare. Hilde, partie dans la contemplation des titres des chansons leva à nouveau la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu joues ?

Les doigts de Duo bougeaient de plus en plus vite.

- Ce que je jouerais pour le concert.

- Oui. Mais c'est quoi ?

Le châtain haussa les épaules.

- Tu verras bien.

-

Trowa se réinstalla sur la moquette, s'adossant au mur.

- Je connais l'air.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-

Duo ne répondit pas et continua à enchaîner les accords de plus en plus complexes, son sourire s'élargissant.

Trowa fronça un sourcil et chercher à reconnaître, en vain, la mélodie.

Hilde écoutait les notes d'une oreille attentive. Enfin, toute attentive qu'elle pouvait être avec une pochette de Pascal sous les yeux. Elle devait réviser après tout.

* * *

**Le Grand Soir **

**Vendredi 27 avril 2007 **

**21h15.**

-

Le gymnase était déjà bien rempli comme quoi la curiosité malsaine attirait son lot de personnes.

Ils étaient là pour le voir se rétamer.

Duo n'était pas populaire mais il était la tâche, le héros de la soirée, le mouton noir. Looseman.

Hilde et Trowa n'avaient pas réussi à savoir quelle chanson il préparait avec autant d'application.

Il n'y en avait qu'une et pourtant il avait agi comme s'il allait donner un concert.

Après tout il n'était que la première partie de la sono.

-

Dorothy, queue de cheval haute, petite robe noire en voile à col haut, bras nus et s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse s'avança sur la scène encore obscure pour apporter sa partition à Quatre qui la regarda d'un air absent.. avant de s'arrêter net.

- C'est une blague ?

- Je crains que non.

- Tu dois te tromper, Dot.

- Je ne pense pas Quat'. Je dois y aller. Bon concert. N'oublie pas que tu chauffes la salle pour la sono.

-

Elle repartit prestement, ses talons aiguille claquant sur les planches de bois.

Si ce n'avait pas été l'obscurité il aurait pu jurer la voir sourire.

Ou peut-être l'avait-il entendu.

-

Trowa monta sur l'estrade improvisée scène de concert et entreprit de brancher les derniers fils reliés aux amplis.

Il entendit un soupir agacé derrière la batterie.

Il se releva alors pour regarder ce qui pouvait bien exaspérer le blond.

Et il vit.

Son regard vert se fit lumineux dans la pénombre et son sourire était si carnassier qu'il s'interdit d'émettre le moindre commentaire avant d'avoir recouvré son calme.

-

- Mais c'est pas possible ce type ! Il veut ma mort ou quoi ? Il veut me transformer en tâche ?

- Ca va, Quatre ?

- Non ! Ton copain est taré ! Tiens, regarde !

-

Trowa fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu la partition par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

Après tout, il n'était pas spécialement d'humeur à subir ses foudres sans sévir...

Et Quatre avait besoin de toute son attention pour jouer le morceau sans doute le plus ridicule qu'il ait eu à jouer de toute sa « carrière » de batteur.

-

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de rendre la partition au président du comité, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tu t'es fait baiser, Quatre.

-

Un sourire cynique.

- Au moins ça n'aura pas été par toi.

- Tu y viendras Mr President.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ça te rappelle ton anniversaire ?

-

Un claquement de langue.

-

- Tu veux pas me lâcher avec ça ?

- Non, non... j'ai encore le goût du sucre, de la pomme rouge et de ta langue dans ma bouche.

- C'était une erreur ! Et c'était en première. Lâche l'affaire.

-

Quelques mots fredonnés.

- Happy birthday to you... happy birthday to you...

- La ferme.

- Fais-moi taire, _Raberba_...

- Puisque tu insistes…

-

Quatre plaqua la paume de sa main sur la bouche de Trowa qui en profita pour lécher le sel de la peau.

Quatre frissonna imperceptiblement et s'apprêta à protester quand le bruit de talonnettes résonna sur l'estrade.

Clac clac clac

-

Le soulagement de Quatre fut palpable...

-

- Dot, c'est toi ?

- ...

-

... mais de courte durée.

Trowa tourna la tête en direction des claquements...

et en oublia de respirer.

Il dégagea la main du blond pour inspirer profondément avant de se diriger vers une silhouette familière.

-

- Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- Allah...

- …

-

Quatre aurait pu se mettre à pleurer s'il n'était pas un Winner.

La Terre aurait pu s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds que Trowa n'aurait rien remarqué.

La Terre aurait pu s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds pour rendre service à Quatre mais visiblement, il n'avait pas été suffisamment gentil pour que le père noël lui offre ce cadeau.

**TSUZUKU **

**

* * *

**

**Mais non vous ne nous détestez pas.  
Mais, ouiii, vous voulez la suite. **

**… Comment ça « non » ? XD  
**

**On espère que ça vous aura plu. **

**Et à bientôt. **

**B&M **

**PS : Toute ressemblance avec une autre école d'hautes études commerciales est totalement fortuite. **

**PPS : Rasbuba -> Zbub : pénis en Arabe. **


	2. That's me in the spotlight

**Auteurs : Brisby et Mithy**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient.**

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : schoolfic, UA, romance (enfin tout est relatif), Daaallaaaaas (leur univers impitoyâââbleuh), nawakpassinawak, lutte des classes (enfin « lutte »…), yaoi, het.**

**Couples pour ce chapitre, attention il y a du changement : HildexPascal.O, Duoxsaguitare, Wu Feixles fils de raccord, Heeroxun hippocampe, Rélénaxle verre de Heero, Trowax le kilt, Quatrexses baguettes, Dorothyx sa robe de chaudasse.**

**Note des (pathétiques) auteurs : ATTENTION IMPORTANT. Vous aimez Julien de la nouvelle star ? Vous le détestez, vous ne pouvez pas le voir en peinture ? On s'en fout, vous l'oubliez, niet, nada il n'existe pas ! Toute ressemblance avec lui nous horrifierait et nous horripilerait au plus haut point :p**

**Note 2 : Mo ruin, en gaelic d'écosse - ou gaidlig - signifie mon amour.**

**Résumé : pour le chic il faut savoir choquer on vous avait dit… soyez choqués, ils osent tout. **

**Rating : M, ça chauffe, c'est pas du feu de fillette (Allumeeeeeeer le feu ! Hilde tu dégages. Hilde : mais c'est la meilleure amie de Pascal qui l'a écrite ! Il suffiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa d'une étinceeeeelle).**

**Merci : à toutes les personnes qui nous ont reviewées !**

* * *

**Oh baby, baby… **

-

**Chapitre II : That's me in the spotlight**

(C'est moi là-bas sous les projecteurs)

**- **

**Le gymnase **

**Vendredi 27 avril 2007 **

**21h15. **

-

Quatre aurait pu se mettre à pleurer s'il n'était pas un Winner.

La Terre aurait pu s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds que Trowa n'aurait rien remarqué.

La Terre aurait pu s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds pour rendre service à Quatre mais visiblement, il n'avait pas été suffisamment gentil pour que le père noël lui offre ce cadeau.

-

Duo était sur scène.

Duo avait de très jolis mocassins noirs et vernis.

Duo avait de longues chaussettes noires à bords blancs qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux.

Duo avait un mini kilt rouge et noir à taille très basse.

Duo avait une petite chemise blanche les manches retroussées au niveau du coude nouée très haut, juste en dessous des pectoraux.

Chemise sans le moindre bouton qui flattait ses tablettes insoupçonnées et insoupçonnables tant qu'il n'était pas dévêtu. Ou très partiellement vêtu.

Duo avait les cheveux détachés, entièrement lâchés sur ses épaules, cascadant jusqu'au kilt. Deux petites couettes, retenaient quelques mèches de chaque côté de son visage. Les élastiques semblaient être faits dans une matière duveteuse, froufrouteuse. La semi obscurité empêchait de distinguer leur couleur.

Duo enfilait sa jolie guitare noire vernie, la faisant passer en travers de son ventre quand il sentit une main remonter lentement son mollet pour glisser très légèrement sous son kilt.

Il soupira. Il reconnaissait la main.

-

- Trowa, au lieu de me palper, raccorde les fils qu'on en finisse.

-

La main de Trowa s'insinua doucement mais beaucoup plus franchement sous le tissu.

Pouvait-on sentir quelqu'un se mordre la lèvre ? En tous cas, on pouvait entendre une respiration s'entrecouper.

Et Trowa avait un moment cessé de respirer.

-

- Oh... tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

- On est Ecossais ou on ne l'est pas.

- Tu en as sous le kilt.

- Tu t'attendais à trouver quoi ? Un minou ?

-

Un murmure – ou plutôt un feulement contre une fesse dénudée.

- Rrrrrrrrrrrrrh

Une tape sur la tête.

- Couché, Toby, on a du pain sur la planche.

Des dents mordillant un globe hâlé.

- Hey méchant chien ça fait mal !

Une langue lapant doucement la petite marque de dents.

-

- Hmm... arrière, Trowa, je suis pas un os !

-

Quatre regardait la scène passablement irrité.

Mais il lui faisait quoi l'autre tâche ?

Et Trowa ? Il avait pas autre chose à foutre que flirter ? C'était comme ça qu'il allait lui donner un coup de main ?

-

- Trowa ! T'as pas autre chose à foutre ? Les fils ils ne vont pas se brancher tous seuls !

-

Après une petite claque sur la fesse de Duo, Trowa se releva sans se presser, passa derrière le dos de son interlocuteur avant de l'enlacer par les épaules.

- Yes Mr Président.

- Dé hmm... gage.

-

Trowa finissait les branchements quand il entendit Duo claquer ses doigts et hurler plus qu'il ne demandait à Hilde :

- Hey Hilde, t'allumes la scène ?

- T'es prêt ?

- Ouais, presque.

- J'y vais.

-

Lumière.

Quatre se serait effondré s'il n'avait pas été un Winner.

Sous les spots c'était encore pire.

Il avait des chouchous en plumes rouges assortis au kilt.

Quatre aurait pu baver aussi.

Duo avait un corps très mâle, fin mais tout en muscle et parfaitement proportionné.

Pas un pet de graisse en trop sous sa peau hâlée.

Des plaquettes de caramel dur à lécher comme Trowa l'avait fait avec une autre partie de son anatomie.

Les pectoraux idéalement définis, bombés sans être gonflés à la protéine.

-

Quatre aurait également pu pleurer de rire. Duo avait gardé ses double foyers de grand-mère, tâche un jour, tâche toujours.

Duo se tourna de trois quart, plaçant la guitare correctement devant lui et dans le mouvement...

Quatre aurait pu, non, Quatre se mordit la lèvre inconsciemment.

Duo était tatoué.

Un instant il caressa l'espoir que c'était une décalcomanie mais non... le tatouage était profondément sous la peau.

Profondément noir.

Profondément polynésien.

C'était un hippocampe. Cheval des mers. 20 centimètres de chaleur concentrée sur une partie du corps.

La queue faisait une petite boucle à l'extérieur de la hanche droite, à la limite du dos.

Elle suivait la courbe du bassin pour remonter lentement, le corps ainsi traversait toute la partie droite du ventre, et la tête se trouvait à quelques centimètres du nombril.

Tatouage qui semblait de plus en plus grand.

Tatouage qui semblait se rapprocher.

Quatre se lécha inconsciemment la lèvre supérieure du bout de la langue, semblant ne pas pouvoir se détacher du ventre dur, de l'animal qui semblait vivant.

De l'animal sous l'animal.

-

Un claquement de doigts.

Un sursaut.

-

- Hey Quatre ss'est par-là que ssa ce passsse. T'as jamais vu un tattoo ?

-

Si. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu sur lui.

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de partie de son corps et ne s'y était pour ainsi dire jamais intéressé.

Et il ne s'était jamais aperçu qu'il avait un piercing sur la langue.

Il devait en porter un plus discret d'habitude, son léger zozotement était moins marqué, celui de ce soir était un peu plus gros.

Une bille en argent qu'il prenait plaisir à taper contre ses dents.

Il se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage et Quatre ne pouvait pas reculer sans tomber de son siège.

-

- Oh baby, baby, tu as voulu que je sois l'attraction. Je vais l'être jusqu'au bout.

Puis il chantonna à son oreille, son souffle chaud flattant le lobe.

- Oh baby, baby, how were you ssupposed to know... _(oh baby, baby, tu ne pouvais pas deviner)_

- ...

Un serpent.

Et Quatre était la pauvre pomme.

-... That you'd be in a deep shit. (_que tu serais dans une sacrée merde) _

-

Une tape tout sauf amicale sur l'épaule et Duo avait tourné les talons, les faisant claquer doucement jusqu'au micro.

Il s'arrêta devant et observa le gymnase.

L'équivalent de la fosse le dévisageait, pris entre fascination et perplexité.

Au milieu de la salle les gens se plaignaient qu'on ait remplacé leur tâche par une nana. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour un cosplay.

Au fond, près du buffet, les derniers se demandaient quelle était la chose là-bas sur la scène. Ils avaient bu leur conso gratuite et donc avaient la patience d'attendre la suite.

-

- Heero, tu veux boire un punch ?

Le couple le plus populaire de l'école, bras dessus, bras dessous, flânait près du buffet.

Réléna, dans une petite robe blanche et vaporeuse, rayonnait, du haut de ses talons indécents. Sa petite pochette glissée sous le bras, elle vérifiait le reflet de sa rhinoplastie dans les bouteilles. Cadeau de papa pour ses vingt ans.

-

- Oui Léna, merci.

Heero, tout de noir vêtu, de ses chaussures à son t-shirt à manches longues, en passant par son pantalon. Une vague stylisée blanche, ressortant sur son haut noir, remontait le long de sa hanche gauche. Ses cheveux courts sur la nuque et harmonieusement dégradés sur le sommet de son crâne, les pointes travaillées au rasoir. Ses yeux bleus ressortant encore plus après le week-end ensoleillé qu'il s'était payé sur la côte. Un monstre de classe. Une bombe anatomique. L'homme le plus convoité et envié de l'école.

Homme pris.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que je fais là. Ce comité des fêtes est vraiment en perdition. La dernière a été une hécatombe.  
- Je sais, j'y étais. Et c'est toi qui avais tenu à y aller.

Une petite moue boudeuse.

- Mais je m'ennuyais Heero… Ah, si j'avais su…  
- Moi aussi.  
- Non mais quand même. Que Hildegarde nous ait enchaîné « Fan », « Lucie », « Tombé pour elle » et « L'important c'est d'aimer »… Ce n'est pas humain. Pour nous comme pour elle.

- Tu as oublié « Sa raison d'être » et « Où et avec qui tu m'aimes »…

- Ah oui, cette chanson glauque… Sur cette nana ignoble qui trompe son mec avec tout ce qui bouge et il le sait en plus. Quand t'es en couple tu ne peux pas écouter ce genre de chose. C'est déprimant.

- Hm hm.

- Trowaaa… Arrête ça…

-

Le murmure avait été amplifié par le micro et avait résonné dans le gymnase depuis les amplis, faisant relever plusieurs têtes. Deux billes bleues se tournèrent lentement vers la scène, semblant reconnaître l'intonation.

Duo était placé devant le micro et avait les deux mains dessus, l'ajustant à sa hauteur. Trowa se trouvait derrière lui, il avait sa tête contre son épaule et la main sous son kilt, par devant, sur le côté droit, juste sous le tatouage. Il leva lentement le tissu jusqu'à découvrir la peau jusqu'à la hanche, remontant le mini kilt à la limite de l'entrejambe. Le bout de ses doigts caressa le haut de la cuisse. Puis sa main glissa sur la peau et disparut vers l'arrière de la hanche. Il fit un mouvement brusque sur la fesse droite et un petit claquement résonna sur la scène, légèrement amplifié par le micro. Il étira son cou pour s'avancer jusqu'au micro.

- Mesdames et Messieurs… C'est un vrai kilt…

Duo tourna la tête jusqu'à être à côté de son oreille. Il chantonna tout doucement.

- Oh baby, baby…

Il se tourna vers le micro à son tour.

- Et je suis un vrai Ecossais.

Plusieurs sifflements, plus ou moins nourris, retentirent dans la salle.

Trowa se retira lentement, faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'aux reins de Duo.

- Tu joues avec le feu, Duo.

Duo se retourna juste assez pour que les lèvres du brun effleurent sa pommette.

- Oh pretty baby…

Deux rangées de dents se refermèrent gentiment sur l'épaule de Duo, lui laissant tout de même une petite marque rouge. Trowa laissa ses mains sur les reins nus, le plus longtemps possible alors qu'il s'éloignait. Duo se mordit les lèvres et attrapa le micro d'une main.

-

- Un, deux… Un deux… Ok. C'est bon Wu, le micro marche bien.

Wu Fei se racla la gorge sans répondre.  
A l'autre bout de la salle, Réléna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
- …  
- Viens Heero, ça m'intrigue.  
- …

-

Duo passa la langue sur ses lèvres légèrement sèches et prit un air timide. Un sifflement strident du micro résonna dans les amplis.

- Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir. Euh… Alors… Je vais vous interpréter une chanson qui me tient beaucoup à coeur.

Quatre se tint la tête entre les mains, se retenant pour ne pas soupirer trop fort.

- Euh… Cette chanson représente beaucoup pour moi. Autant que la personne qui la chante. C'est… C'est vraiment un modèle pour moi. C'est mon idole. Mon guide spirituel… Elle m'a aidé à me construire. Sans elle je ne serais rien. Big up pour toi sister !

Quatre, qui avait successivement eut envie de pleurer, hurler, s'effondrer, baver, rire, se mordre la lèvre, avait maintenant envie de mourir.

Duo avait levé un bras vers le plafond.

- Voilà euh… J'espère vraiment que je serais élu tâche de l'année, pour la deuxième année consécutive. C'est un prix qui représente énormément pour moi. Grâce à lui je m'épanouis dans la société. Alors… Merci et… Et Bonne soirée.

-

Un éclat de rire hystérique retentit sur le côté de la scène et Wu Fei plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Dorothy, la tirant en arrière.

- Tais-toi…

- J'peux pas !

-

Les lumières s'éteignirent dans le gymnase et Duo plaça convenablement sa guitare. Il y eut un court silence, puis ses doigts se mirent à courir sur les cordes. Il enchaîna plusieurs accords dans les aigus avec une certaine vitesse pendant une dizaine de seconde. Puis, les sons électriques des accords graves, grattés à pleine puissance, résonnèrent violemment dans les amplis. Quatre commença à faire jouer de ses baguettes à ce moment précis.

- Oh baby, baby… Oh…

La voix de Duo n'était qu'un souffle. Rauque et grave. Et avec quelque chose de sexuel. Quelque chose, de définitivement mâle.  
Et pourtant il était en jupette.

En deux mots, l'assemblée était suspendue à ses lèvres et ses doigts…

Les accords graves reprirent.

- Oh baby, baby… Ah…

-

Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche juste devant le micro et les doigts courant furieusement sur sa guitare, Duo commençait à brûler sur la scène.

- Oh baby, baby... How was I supposed to know... That something wasn't right here...

Plusieurs paires d'yeux clignèrent. Quelques sourcils se froncèrent. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cette chanson.

-

- Show me, how you want it to be...

Duo n'avait pas encore commencé à bouger. Il effectua juste un petit déhanché au milieu de sa phrase, mais resta immobile, laissant pour le moment vibrer sa voix.

- Tell me baby, cause I need to know, now, oh, because...

Il commença à onduler, calant ses hanches sur le rythme des paroles dans des déhanchés à la limite de la décence. Aussi limite, que la longueur de son mini kilt, qui se soulevait à chaque mouvement, sans jamais dévoiler ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Le visage de certaines personnes commença à s'allonger. Il avait repris une chanson, oui… Mais il n'avait pas osé… Pas celle-ci ?  
Le reste de l'assemblée, présentait pour le moment les premiers symptômes de fièvre. Transpiration, frisson, bouffée de chaleur, chair de poule, une certaine tension des muscles…

-

- My loneliness is killing me... And I...

La moitié des gens avait déjà reconnu la chanson et les deux derniers mots étaient aussi sur leurs lèvres. Les autres étaient pour le moment horrifiés.

Il reprenait une chanson de Britney Spears ? Cette chanson qu'elle avait chanté toute minette ? Ce n'était pas possible... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment reprendre ça... Sa version n'avait rien à voir... Sa version était sex. Trop sex.

Voilà donc pourquoi il était habillé ainsi. Chaussettes, jupette et couettes. Ça en rassurait certains de l'apprendre, ça en effrayait d'autre.  
Et le pire, était sûrement la virilité et la charge sexuelle qu'il dégageait dans son déguisement. Il n'avait rien d'androgyne. Il était bien plus mâle.

-

- When you're not with me, I lose my mind... Give me a sign...

Sa main droite se détacha de sa guitare pour venir claquer contre l'arrière de sa hanche, touchant à la fois ses fesses et son tatouage.

- Hit me baby one more time !

-

L'assistance s'était surprise à chanter avec lui. Quatre s'était surpris à fredonner le refrain. Il s'était surpris à penser que Duo était bon, diantrement bon, et absolument magnétique. Trowa n'était pas surpris.

Trowa connaissait Duo, sa façon de jouer, sa façon d'interpréter, sa façon de vivre et de se rapproprier les chansons. Il connaissait la sensualité, l'animalité de Duo, son côté félin, son côté joueur. Parce que Duo jouait. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il dégageait, et ce naturel ne l'amplifiait que plus.

Hilde et Wu Fei avaient la bouche entrouverte. Dorothy avait définitivement cessé de rire.

Heero... Avait été tiré très près de la scène par Réléna.

-

- Oh baby, baby... _Ah... Ah... Ah..._

Duo avait fermé les yeux et avait le visage de côté.  
Ses hanches firent des mouvements de va et vient au rythme de ses gémissements.

Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa joue et ses lunettes glissèrent sur le bout de son nez.

- Oh baby, baby... _Aaah... Aaaah..._

-

Réléna regardait la scène les yeux écarquillés. C'était fascinant. C'était indécent. Elle avait l'impression qu'il...

Trowa se mordit la lèvre fort. Duo était en train de baiser sur scène. Et devant à peu près deux cents vingt-cinq personnes. Et il prenait un pied dingue.

Son regard dévia lentement du jeune homme en mini kilt, à couette, en train de gémir et de faire courir ses doigts sur ses cordes pour passer à quelqu'un que l'on voyait moins… Quelqu'un qui était plus loin sur scène, plus caché par ses instruments… Mais qui n'en était pas moins sexy, transcendé par cette stupide chanson, et surtout par son interprète d'un soir.  
La batterie s'arrêta alors, laissant un Quatre légèrement en sueur reprendre son souffle.

Duo grattait ses cordes tout doucement, à nouveau immobile sur scène.

-

- Oh baby, baby... How was I supposed to know...

Sa voix se fit murmure mais il s'approcha très près du micro, la tête penchée en avant et le regard par en dessous, fixant droit devant lui.

- Hit me...

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée aux deux mots susurrés d'une voix rauque.

Heero cligna des yeux et vit les hublots du cosplayer de Britney glisser lentement le long de son nez et tomber de son visage, les verres se fendillant en touchant le sol.

Il allait être vert... Quand il redescendrait sur terre.

Quatre recommença à jouer progressivement.

-

- Oh pretty baby... I should'nt have let you go... Yeaah, yeah…

Duo attrapa alors le micro de la main droite et laissa ses lèvres frôler la tête alors qu'il avait cessé de jouer, se calant naturellement sur la batterie de Quatre.

Sa voix se fit plus désireuse si c'était possible, offrant une montée en puissance qui augmenta la température de la salle d'une dizaine de degré en quelques secondes.

Et tout cela en bougeant à peine, en laissant sa voix porter l'intensité de sa demande, de sa confession, de son désir.

Il faisait corps avec la chanson.

Il était la chanson.

Il vivait la chanson…

… sans la destiner pour autant.

Et pourtant les personnes présentes pouvaient toutes prétendre qu'il ne chantait que pour elles.

Mais il ne chantait pour personne en particulier, ou peut-être si, pour lui-même, pour le fun. Pour faire l'amour.

-

- I must confesss... that my lonelinesss... is killing me nooow... don't you know I still believe...

Il lâcha le micro, se recula pour faire un solo d'une quinzaine de secondes, grattant les cordes à leur faire mal, à en éclater les amplis dans un concert d'aigus et de graves maîtrisés et borderline, se penchant en arrière, la tête relâchée.

Ses longs cheveux, dans le mouvement à la fois sauvage et caressant, effleurèrent le sol avant qu'il ne se relève prestement.

-

Le musicien en Quatre était complètement envoûté par la maestria.

L'homme en Trowa était à genoux.

Le reste du gymnase était en transe, Duo était infernal.

Duo n'était pas Britney Spears.

Duo était en train de leur mettre le feu et il n'était pas sûr que les pompiers puissent éteindre l'incendie.

- Hit me…

-

Duo chanta le refrain plusieurs fois au rythme de plus en plus saccadés de ses accords, de façon presque violente, plus volontaire à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la fin de la chanson.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus rauque et pourtant elle était claire, vibrante et elle venait de loin.

Duo chantait avec ses tripes et son public le lui rendait bien.

A quelques secondes des derniers accords Duo, en sueur, claqua une dernière fois sa hanche droite avant de susurrer.

- Hit me baby one more time.

-

Les sons électroniques de sa guitare explosèrent une dernière fois les amplis.

Quelques secondes de silence.

Duo reprit son souffle.

La salle retenait le sien.

Puis.

BAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.

Un bruit qui les fit tous sursauter, Duo venait de shooter dans le micro.

Il balaya la salle d'un regard à la fois blasé et presque noir avant de lâcher, indifférent.

- Alors le buffet payant est derrière vous ou sur votre droite. Bonne soirée…

-

Douche écossaise.

Show très chaud...

et froid très... brrrrrr.

-

Duo s'apprêtait à sortir de scène quand quelqu'un lui dit.

- Oh, Lisa ? Tes lunettes tu les prends pas ?

Duo se retourna avec ses couettes, son mini kilt et ses mocassins.

Avec son tatouage, sa guitare et son piercing.

Avec ses yeux que l'on voyait violet.

Avec la vanne aux lèvres et un sourire un brin supérieur... Duo releva doucement son majeur.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, Lisa ? Garde-les tu pourras te masturber dessus. A bon entendeur...

Il se tourna pour claquer ses fesses encore, elles allaient être rouges comme son mini kilt à ce rythme.

-

Duo sortit de scène en faisant un signe de tête à Quatre qui lui répondit d'une air absent tout en levant le pouce.

Trowa lui fit un clin d'oeil et Duo lui envoya un baiser.

Hilde lui tapota l'épaule et Wu Fei fronça les sourcils.

Dorothy lui sourit, ce qui était à proprement parler effrayant.

Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Ils avaient eu leur show, il allait pouvoir se barrer.

Il espérait vraiment qu'il serait élu encore tâche de l'année, sans blague, ce serait trop con de perdre son statut.

Personne n'aimait être rétrogradé.

* * *

Duo ouvrit la porte en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas une vraie star, il aurait une loge au moins. Alors que là, il se tapait les vestiaires, avec les relents de sueur et autres odeurs de chaussettes. Et puis merde quoi, le bâtiment était à l'extérieur du gymnase, il avait dû se geler le cul pour y aller. Il referma la porte du pied et ôta sa guitare qui commençait à se faire lourde sur son épaule. Il alla la poser délicatement dans son étui et le referma religieusement, le caressant du bout des doigts 

- Ah mon bébé… J'ai pleuré ma mère pour changer tes cordes, mais t'as tout déchiré ce soir… Merci Rantanplan. T'as assurrrrrrr… Putain de merde ! Fais chier le kilt ! Préviens quand tu remontes, on se les pèle ici ! C'est pas le gymnase ! J'me caille les miches !

Il tira sur son kilt qui se colla immédiatement à sa peau.

- Putain d'électricité statique de mes deux !

Il se redressa et commença à dénouer sa chemise. Il observa les pans du vêtement glisser le long de son corps. Ses yeux dévièrent vers le kilt très minimaliste, les hautes chaussettes noires et les petits mocassins.

- Oh bordel cte honte…

Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

-…Mais comment j'leur ai mis la misère…

-

Son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'une de ses mains remontait le long de son corps pour se glisser dans ses cheveux et entortiller une mèche autour de son index gauche. Il cala l'autre main sur sa taille, avançant le pied gauche pour mieux se déhancher. Il tendit ses lèvres en avant, se cambrant dans le même mouvement et se mit à fredonner d'une voix grave, masculine.

- … Oops… I… Did it again…

Il entortilla un peu plus sa mèche autour de son index et accentua sa cambrure, contractant son ventre et tendant ses fesses que son mini kilt vaincu par l'électricité statique, dévoilait de plus en plus.

- I played with… Your heart… Got lost in the… Game…

Il se mit à onduler, sa… Jupette, remontant et redescendant au rythme de ses mouvements chaloupés.

- Oh baby… Baby…

Sa main droite descendit jusqu'à l'arrière de son kilt et en attrapa les bords…

- I'm not… That…

Il remonta légèrement son kilt, laissant apparaître le début de sa fesse qu'il caressa doucement de l'arrière du pouce.

- Innossssent…

Son piercing claqua contre ses dents tandis qu'ils rabaissait sa… Micro jupe. Il pencha la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Tout à son énorme foutage de gueule, Duo Spears ne sentit pas tout de suite le bras glissant sur son torse et la main s'accrochant à sa hanche droite. Lorsqu'il sursauta, la prise était déjà trop forte pour qu'il puisse se dégager. Le souffle sur son épaule droite lui fit tourner la tête si vite que ses vertèbres protestèrent. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et de soupirer.

- Putain… Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? T'es bourré encore ?

La pointe d'une langue chaude s'égara sur son cou pour toute réponse.

-

**« Flash-Back, deux années plus tôt, soirée étudiants TETB (T'as eu ton Bac) du Lycée M. Noventa »**

-

C'était une soirée qui ne valait la peine d'y aller que parce que l'alcool coulait à flot. Personne ne l'avait invité, ce n'était pas méchant mais… il était une tâche et les tâches on les oubliait dans un coin pour le plus grand bonheur de la plupart.

Certaines rêvaient d'être reconnues mais c'était loin d'être son cas.

Non, lui n'était pas en quête de reconnaissance : il était _lui. _

Mais lui, quoi. Pourquoi se soucier des autres quand on se suffisait amplement à soi-même ?

Les gens de cette école où ses parents l'avaient envoyé de force sous prétexte qu'ils voulaient le meilleur pour lui étaient complètement barrés.

A part Trowa et Hilde, c'étaient tous des pète-sec qui ne comprenaient rien à la vie, rien au monde, avec autant d'activité neuronale – et en l'occurrence ce soir d'haleine - qu'un poisson mort.

Putain, s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de bonne tise il aurait regretté d'être boursier. Il avait fallu Trowa et la promesse d'alcool à volonté pour le convaincre de venir à la soirée d'un énième poisson mort dont il ignorait complètement le nom.

Non ce n'était pas l'alcool qui lui était monté à la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de son nom ? Alors il s'était préparé en 2 minutes chrono :

Des fausses converses blanches passées (parce qu'il ne fallait pas abuser il n'avait pas les moyens même s'il était boursier).

Un jean denim coupe droite.

Une chemisette à carreaux rouges boutonnée jusqu'au col – parce qu'il faisait un peu frais la nuit quand même.

Des grosses bagues – aux dents pas aux doigts – accordées à son tout récent piercing sur la langue. Il pouvait faire de la musique maintenant, ça ne lui faisait plus mal.

Les carreaux pvc à montures bleu foncé qui le rendaient repérables sur les photos de classe.

Un petit élastique noir qui retenait ses cheveux en courte queue de cheval. La couette touchait à peine sa nuque.

-

- Wow Trowa, t'es presque aussi classe que moi !

- Oui je sais, ça se travaille. Amène-toi.

-

Trowa était tout en noir, de ses chaussures à son t-shirt moule-pecs. Ouais, quand même, hein ?

En arrivant à la fête, ils avaient ouvert la porte eux-mêmes comme des barbares et avaient fait comme chez eux.

Enfin, Trowa avait repéré Rasbouba dans un coin et il lui avait dit « je reviens » deux heures auparavant. Si ça n'avait pas été Tro, il aurait cru que son pote avait tenté de le semer et il aurait réussi, cette baraque était immense. Et moche.

Du rococo partout. Du papier peint bariolé. Seul le bar avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux mais il était actuellement squatté par toute la Terre, bref c'était mort et il avait soif.

Ce n'était pas possible : c'était trop grand il y avait forcément un autre moyen de s'approvisionner en bibine. Il devait y avoir une autre pièce.

Oui il était chacal mais personne ne se rappellerait d'une tâche, ils seraient trop bourrés et lui ne l'était pas suffisamment, avant que Tro ne l'abandonne – sûrement pour se faire pardonner la future crampe- il lui avait filé quelques verres.

Pas assez à son goût, mais il n'avait que deux mains et très peu de possibilité.

-

Il leva donc sa carcasse de cette excuse de canapé – une vieille chose marron – pour chercher bonheur. Un couloir avec des nanas qui collent leur gars en faisant des projets à deux balles du genre « tu vas aller à quelle école » alors que c'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix.

Un coin-larmes où ceux qui avaient grugé pour entrer à la soirée révélaient qu'ils allaient réviser « à fond » pour le rattrapage. Curieusement quand c'était des filles qui pleuraient les mecs avaient des manières bien à eux de les aider à réviser.

Les consultations de Doc Gynéco étaient des bibles pour certains. En tous cas elles lui avaient permis de repérer une petite bouteille de scotch que ses origines ne renieraient absolument pas.

Ce n'était pas bien de voler à des filles qui pleuraient et qui se faisaient rouler des pelles mais la bouteille se sentait seule ! C'était une bonne action qu'il faisait si,si.

Après un énième couloir il se retrouva enfin seul.

La musique était assourdie –Sean Paul… et en plus ils écoutaient de la musique de merde -, il ne savait plus où il était mais il savait que la bouteille s'était bien vidée pendant le trajet et que son pas s'était fait un petit peu plus lourd.

Et non il n'était pas pompette. Un Ecossais ne pouvait pas être pompette avec du scotch ! C'était comme saouler un bébé avec du lait ! Non il n'était clairement pas parti. Il avait juste envie de se poser un tout petit peu avec la bouteille.

S'asseoir.

Il fit quelques pas de plus et s'arrêta devant une pièce, éclairée faiblement par la lumière du couloir.

-

La faible luminosité et les diverses traces sur les verres de ses lunettes, l'empêchaient de voir distinctement à l'intérieur. Il devinait juste un canapé, au fond de la pièce à droite. Il passa sa langue sur son appareil dentaire.

Enfin un peu de tranquillité. Il allait pouvoir comater et finir sa murge tout seul. Il fallait juste que le canapé soit un minimum plus confortable que l'autre.

Duo entra en titubant et alla pour s'asseoir quand son pied rencontra un premier obstacle. Un bruit de verre suivi d'un roulis et d'un choc brutal contre une plainte retentit mais Duo se préoccupait plutôt de sa bouteille qui avait failli lui échapper des mains. Il l'avait rattrapée au vol en se penchant très bas, mettant à l'épreuve le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait.

- Oh put'… ! Reste là toi …!

Il fit quelques pas, essayant de se redresser et se cogna contre ce qu'il jugea être le coin du canapé. Putain c'était quoi ces canapés design avec des angles tordus et sûrement trop conceptuels pour sa petite personne.

- Faich'… !

Le canapé émit un bruit bizarre lorsqu'il se vautra dessus, du peu de hauteur qui lui restait. La bouteille lui glissa des mains et tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

- Non ! Reviens ! Ne me quitte pas… !

-

Duo ne s'était pas fait mal. Pas trop mal. Même si le canapé était bizarre.

Bizarrement dur. Son nez s'était écrasé contre des coussins trop rembourrés, dont la housse était curieusement fine. C'était quoi ces nouveaux canapés ? Il comprenait rien à l'art moderne…

Bizarrement mou. Son ventre s'enfonçait dans le bas du siège. Putain mais il allait jusqu'au sol ou quoi ? Il suivait pas la mode des canapés mais là c'était un peu louche. Ils l'avaient pas eu chez Ikéa lui.

Bizarrement… Chaud. Le revêtement se réchauffait progressivement. Wow un canapé thermique ! C'était quoi ce truc de vieux ?

Bizarrement… Mouvant ? Quoi ça massait en plus ? C'était quoi ce truc de richou ? Ca existait les canap' comme ça ? C'était quoi ce délire ?

Bizarrement… Fuyant ? Un canapé qui essayait de se dégager ça ne s'était jamais vu.

Ce n'était pas un canapé ça. Il y avait des limites au canapé à forme anatomique. Un canapé avec des épaules ça n'existait pas. Pas plus qu'avec des bras humains qui bougeait et des jambes qui remuaient.

-

La chose remuait contre lui, essayant visiblement de se soustraire sans pour autant réussir. Vu la logique et la coordination des mouvements, il devait avoir autant de bibine dans le sang que lui. Un canapé qui puait le scotch ça invitait vraiment pas à s'asseoir.

- Mgnn… Rhff…

- Rhnnn…

Duo tâtonna sur Canapé-man, mi-homme mi canapé, remontant lentement ses mains pour se redresser. Il finit par poser sa main gauche sur ses coussins –enfin plutôt ses pecs -, l'autre main sur le canapé, le vrai, en cuir pas si dur.

Il pensait réussir… mais Canapé-man bougeait en même temps que lui, ce qui lui fit perdre son équilibre déjà précaire. Les genoux de Duo lâchèrent et il tomba en avant.

Il ne savait pas très bien où il était mais là… c'était plus chaud que les autres parties du corps de canapé-man. Et des poils – ou plutôt des cheveux – lui caressaient le front et l'arête du nez.

Et ça sentait…

Un mélange de shampoing mentholé, de parfum épicé et… une odeur d'homme.

Ça sentait bon et c'était doux contre le bout de son nez, c'était agréable contre sa peau mais surtout….

Il cessa momentanément ses mouvements et Duo murmura, sa langue entrant parfois en contact avec la peau fine.

- SSmells nicce…

Frissons.

Canapé-man recommença à remuer lentement mais avec un peu plus d'urgence. Il était évident qu'il voulait se dégager autant que lui, super ! Alors pourquoi ils n'y arrivaient pas ?

L'autre avait des mains au bout de ses bras et elles avaient éclaté ses épaules dans une prise de catch qui avait plutôt violemment inversé leurs positions. Finalement il était dur le canapé.

- Anhh…

-

Ils remuaient toujours l'un contre l'autre et Duo remarqua distraitement que leurs corps se touchaient de plus en plus à divers endroits et que leurs mouvements, à défaut de les séparer, les emboîtaient de plus en plus fort.

Putain, il attendait quoi pour se lever Canapé-man ! Il avait les jambes en mousse ? C'était un canap' premier prix ? Il devait être bourré le gars, s'il arrivait pas à se lever il allait prendre les choses en main. Après tout il était sobre, lui.

Et d'où qu'il était au-dessus de lui d'abord ?

Duo réussit à retourner la situation et à se retrouver à nouveau au-dessus. Décidé à en finir il se repositionna, prenant involontairement appui sur les épaules et écartant les cuisses pour avoir une meilleure prise afin de se relever.

Duo soupira dans l'effort et aurait bien levé les yeux au plafond parce que le corps sous lui continuait à bouger. Il n'y mettait pas du sien. Il l'entravait. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Vu leur position, Duo ne pouvait encore une fois pas se relever tant que Canapé-man s'agitait sous lui, à défaut de jouer contre lui il fallait jouer avec lui, ils voulaient la même chose après tout.

Ça n'allait plus être possible, ils allaient finir par se faire mal.

-

Il courba la tête espérant atteindre son oreille et murmura.

- Non, arrête… on ne va pas s'en sortir si tu fais ça…

Duo semblait gémir et ses intonations auraient pu paraître suggestives.

Canapé-man se figea. Yes c' était une victoire, il allait enfin... mais…

- …

Une inspiration courte qui stoppa Duo dans son élan.

Les mains de l'autre glissèrent sur ses côtes avant d'attraper ses hanches fermement.

Trop tard.

Canapé-man recommença à bouger, le créneau était loupé.

Il grogna et ses mouvements se firent plus amples, plus prononcés, plus forts, allant jusqu'à lever les hanches de Duo par ses ondulations.

Les fesses de l'Ecossais, de surprise, opposèrent une résistance mais… oh putain ces cuisses ! Il faisait pas semblant de faire du sport, lui ! Il était soulevé et son corps suivait.

Son corps se calait.

…

Hey ! Son esprit était pas d'accord ! Il y avait un problème de connexions, il n'était pas bourré d'abord !

Canapé-man grogna encore et ses grondements se firent feulement. Et ses mouvements se firent félins.

Duo releva subitement la tête et ses mains glissèrent sur les bras de son vis-à-vis. La position donnée par l'impulsion induisit un balancement de son bassin au rythme des frottements.

-

Duo susurra.

- Arrête… cc'est pas comme çça qu'on…

Duo resserra les cuisses pour entraver le mouvement. Sa voix s'était faîte plus traînante, lancinante. Et son piercing associé à son accent qui avait tendance à revenir quand il était sous pression ralentissaient encore plus sa diction.

- AAHaaaaah… !

Canapé-man l'avait mordu à l'épaule droite, il commençait à monter et Duo s'était figé. Les dents restèrent sur son épaule et les mouvements de balancier avaient cessé.

Duo lâcha un soupir quand la mâchoire se desserra mais il retourna dans sa gorge lorsqu'une langue l'effleura alors que les dents se détachaient de sa peau. Le mouvement était naturel. Et sensuel.

Duo secoua la tête avant de se redresser péniblement, restant assis à califourchon.

Il le sentit.

Sous ses fesses il sentait quelque chose de dur et qui n'avait rien à voir avec une lampe torche.

Duo fut saisi.

-

- C'est qui qui a mis la lumière comme aç ? C'est quoi cette ambiance de lover ? Raaaaangh c'est mieux.

Des bruits de pas désordonnés et de chansons paillardes leur parvinrent depuis le couloir. L'éclairage se fit un peu plus vif.

- Si tu avances et je re-cu-le. Comment veux-tu, comment veux-tu que je t'en-cu-le… la la laaaaaa wow la vache….

- C'est qui que tu traites de vache ? Queunard (connard en langage bourré)….

- La vache, la vache, quelle pu-te ce-tte va-che la vache elle est barjot. HEY ! Moi je connais une va-che qui dra-gue tous les taureaux.

-

Canapé-man eut un mouvement beaucoup plus brusque que les précédents, ce qui lui fit perdre un peu l'équilibre et pencher la tête en avant.

Les yeux de l'Ecossais tombèrent alors sur ce qu'il pensait être le haut d'un jean retenu par une ceinture avec une grosse boucle, jean qui laissait dépasser une bande élastique bleue.

Juste au dessus il pouvait voir un petit bout de ventre qu'il savait musclé et un t-shirt clair à col v où les pectoraux étaient saillants.

Les épaules étaient rondes, le cou fort et il avait une espèce de touffe de cheveux qui lui mangeaient une partie du front et qui lui faisait un pétard sur le dessus du crâne.

Il avait des yeux… grands ouverts et… dégoûtés.

Les sourcils étaient froncés, le nez plissé et la bouche tordue.

Il était vert.

Il baissa la tête rapidement avant de la remonter, l'air presque… effrayé ? Dépité ? Au bord des larmes ?

Duo haussa un sourcil : il connaissait ce visage, non ?

Il entrouvrit les lèvres.

- Hey ! Je t'ai déjà vu, toi ?

L'autre sembla se décomposer un peu plus, il avait dû être aveuglé par ses bagues.

-

- HEYYYYYYY !

Duo venait de voler et atterrit à côté du canapé – le vrai cette fois, sa main entra en contact avec sa bouteille miraculeusement rescapée, ce qui le ravit momentanément…

- Mo ruin ! Où t'étais passée !

… avant de grogner en se relevant, se cambrant énormément et inconsciemment vers l'autre toujours à terre.

Il se dirigea en titubant vers la sortie, cognant sa bouteille dans le mouvement, sans un regard pour l'homme-canapé.

- Mais y en a marre des mecs qui ont la trique pour moi. Et en plus lui il assure même pas derrière ! C'est quoi ces types qui mordent des gens qu'ils connaissent pas.

Il ouvrit la porte et les saoulards qui étaient sur le palier se tournèrent vers lui.

- T'es qui toi ? T'as été invité ? T'as eu ton bac !

- Ah non, tu vas pas me saouler toi aussi ! Si tu veux me sauter prends un ticket, comme tout le monde ! Je veux une soirée tranquille moi ! Faîtes passer le message à tous les autres !

Les tâches mégalomanes ça existait aussi.

**« Fin du flash-back »**

-

Duo attrapa les mains sur son corps et les dégagea lentement mais avec force. Il se retourna et fixa la personne derrière lui. Ses yeux détaillèrent les chaussures noires, remontèrent sur le pantalon noir, s'arrêtèrent sur la vague blanche stylisée et finirent dans le regard bleu, très bleu.

- Oh, Yuy, tu crois que c'est la fête là ?

Heero l'observa, ses yeux descendirent vers le mini kilt, remontèrent pour fixer Duo, avant de froncer les sourcils et de redescendre sur la hanche droite. Sur le tatouage. Il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'Ecossais, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

- Hey ! Vire-moi ce sourire, psychopathe !

Le brun garda son sourire, ses yeux toujours dans ceux de Duo, et avança la main vers la hanche droite.

Duo la vira d'une claque.

- Tu te crois où ? Tu ne me touches pas.

Heero haussa un premier sourcil.

- Tu t'es descendu une bouteille encore ? Y en a marre des saoulards qui en ont après mon cul !

Il leva un deuxième sourcil et son sourire s'agrandit, se faisant un peu plus… Prédateur?

- Si tu le montrais un peu moins aussi…

La voix était grave, rauque. Sensuelle.

Duo secoua la tête, dépité.

- Ouais mais même, le principe du kilt c'est de montrer son cul !

- Enfin les kilts sont censés être plus longs quand même…

- Je suis multiculture ! Je m'adapte !

- Oui Duo… Et quel cul…

-

L'Ecossais plissa le nez. Wow, en trois ans, ça y était, il avait imprimé son nom. Enfin son surnom. Et d'ailleurs…

- Hey ! D'où que tu m'appelles comme ça ? T'es pas mon pote !

Heero avança d'un pas, souriant un peu moins. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa.

- Ah ça non… Je ne suis pas ton pote. Et je n'ai aucune envie de le devenir.

Duo cligna des yeux et recula. Avec tout ça il avait oublié qu'il l'avait chopé par derrière quand même.

My god, il s'était descendu quoi cette fois ?

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, quelques doigts passant délicatement sous son kilt.

- Oh mais redescends sur terre, sweetie !

Duo essaya d'attraper les mains mais elles filaient entre ses doigts. Il se cambra dans le mouvement, se rapprochant encore plus de Heero.

- Dégage. Si tu veux te taper quelqu'un va remplir l'autre gourde ! D'ailleurs elle est où ta copine ? Et comment t'es rentré ?

Heero le tira un peu vers lui.

- Non.

Une de ses mains remonta dans le creux de ses reins nus, se faufilant sous les cheveux.

- Non.

Il l'amena encore plus contre lui.

- Dans le gymnase, elle tient mon verre.

Son autre main passa complètement sous le kilt.

- Et… Par la porte.

Le regard de Heero était de plus en plus sombre. C'est qu'il allait le bouffer le Duo Spears.

-

Duo prit une profonde inspiration, attrapa fermement les poignets et il les détacha de son corps d'un geste sec.

- Non. Tu dégages. La porte est derrière toi.

- Non.

- J'ai pas que ça à foutre ! 'tain j'y crois pas, premier concert et déjà un stalker ! Je savais que je voulais pas faire carrière !

Il s'éloigna, attrapant son sac de fringues et décidé à ignorer l'intrus.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux j'm'en tape. De toute façon j'me casse !

Il se pencha de côté, pour chercher la fermeture éclair du mini kilt. Ses cheveux lui glissaient sur l'épaule et il releva le pan droit de sa chemise blanche pour dézipper la jupette. Elle s'ouvrit sur son tatouage, le révélant dans son intégralité. Il n'avait pas fini de la baisser qu'un frisson lui parcourut le dos. L'ambiance de la pièce était montée d'un cran. Il releva lentement la tête avec appréhension.

Heero était en train de la bouffer des yeux. Il le fixait silencieusement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Les dents s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus fort à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le corps de Duo, s'attardant sur son tatouage. Et sur son kilt.

Duo déglutit avec difficulté.

-

- Quoi ?

Il remonta un peu la zippière alors que Heero faisait un pas en avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? C'est le kilt ? T'es fétichiste ? J'peux te le donner, tu le fileras à ta copine comme ça ! J'peux même te le dédicacer si tu veux !

Premier pas.

- Il y a toi.

Deuxième pas.

- Oui.

Troisième pas.

- Non.

Recul de Duo.

- Oui mais non.

Sourire de Heero.

- Et… Oui…

L'Ecossais se tendit.

- Okaay…

Il attrapa son sac.

- Bon… Moi je vais y aller. J'me changerai ailleurs… Salut ! Et… A la prochaine… Ou pas…

-

Il alla jusqu'à la porte en tournant le moins possible le dos au brun et attrapa la poignée à l'aveuglette, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il l'abaissa une première fois, puis une deuxième, mais rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna à regret vers la porte pour avoir une meilleure prise. Elle continua de résister. Duo soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Le châtain se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir.

- La porte ducon ! Elle marchait avant que t'arrives ! Elle est où la clé ?

Heero leva doucement les bras.

- Viens la chercher…

Duo pinça les lèvres.

- Tu vas pas aimer si je viens la chercher.

- Ha… ! Ca reste à voir.

Le visage du châtain était fermé.

- T'as de la chance que je me serve pas de mes poings à cause de la guitare…

- C'est ça ouais…

-

L'Ecossais jeta son sac et en trois enjambées il l'avait attrapé par son tee-shirt. Heero eut un regard surpris l'espace de quelques secondes. Il se déplaçait vite. Mais Duo ne le frappa pas. Il commença simplement une fouille minimaliste et brusque.

Qui ne donna rien.

Ses mains étaient parfois arrêtées par celles de Heero à des endroits stratégiques. Comme l'intérieur de la cuisse par exemple. Il finit, agenouillé devant lui, à fouiller les chaussettes quand il entendit une respiration bloquée. Il releva lentement la tête.

- … Jolie vue.

La pointe de sa langue caressait sa canine.

Duo cligna des paupières une fois et ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qui était en face de lui. Une entrejambe gorgée. Il secoua la tête et se releva, blasé.

- Putain mais elle est où ! Je la trouve pas cette foutue clé !

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était sur moi.

Heero l'attrapa par les hanches, enserrant sa taille et le colla à lui, posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! On se calcule pas depuis trois ans ! Après que tu m'aies attrapé dans le noir on s'est encore plus ignoré !

- …

- Ca fait deux ans qu'on se fout des vents monstre ! On en a rien à battre de l'autre ! Qu'et-ce que tu viens me saouler ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé là ?

- Toi.

Duo écarta sa tête.

- Quoi moi ?

Heero se redressa et leva la main vers un des pompons de l'Ecossais. Il le fit glisser le long de ses cheveux, passant ses doigts entre les mèches.

- Tes cheveux sont plus longs.

- Nan jure ? Les tiens sont plus courts ! Et alors ?

Son autre main descendit vers la hanche droite, baissant le mini kilt pour mieux caresser le tatouage. Le ventre de Duo se contracta sous les doigts.

- Tu es tatoué.

- Mais çça fait un bail !

- Je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Ca aurait changé quoi ? Fait comme ssi tu l'avais pas vu ssi tu veux !

- Trop… Tard…

-

Le piercing de Duo, claquait contre ses dents. L'attention de Heero était remontée sur sa bouche alors que ses doigts continuaient à caresser le ventre qui se contractait toujours plus.

- Tu es percé.

- Mais j'létais déjà à l'époque !

- Oh… Je devais être aveuglé par tes bagues…

- Hey… !

Duo fut coupé par le brun qui s'était à nouveau approché, avançant sa bouche à côté de son oreille.

- Tu es sex'…

- Mais çça cc'est pas nouveau !

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Heero, souriant toujours plus.

- Mets-toi à la page, mec !

- C'est ce que je fais…

Les mains de Heero s'accrochèrent alors brusquement au kilt de Duo, et le descendirent le plus possible. Il ne resta en place, que grâce aux hanches, mais était dangereusement bas, dévoilant la naissance de ses fesses, que les doigts du brun allèrent titiller. Ses dents mordillèrent consciencieusement son cou, sa langue s'immisçant par moment.

- Hee-ey… ! Arrête…

Heero mordit sans réserve son épaule. Juste sur la marque que Trowa avait laissée un peu plus tôt. Juste un peu plus fort, juste un peu plus profond.

- Pas cette fois Duo.

Il lécha franchement la zone mordue.

- Tu m'as allumé. Tu assumes.

-

L'Ecossais inclina la tête sur l'épaule opposée, se recroquevillant un peu.

- Mais je t'allumais pas… Je chantais… En plus c'était pour le fun…

Les mains du brun quittèrent la naissance des fesses pour passer sous le kilt et les peloter doucement mais fermement.

- Tu m'as enflammé.

Duo essaya d'attraper les mains mais Heero commença à bouger, ondulant son bassin contre le sien.

- Mais c'était pas voulu… C'était pas pour toi…

- Je l'ai pris pour moi.

Un frottement plus marqué contre le bassin de Duo.

- Je le veux pour moi.

Des fesses un peu plus enveloppées.

- Je l'aurais pour moi.

Des dents sur une clavicule.

- Nan… Arrête… Va… Va avec ta copine… Chui pas un bouche-trou.

- Non… Non… Et non…

-

Le lobe de son oreille gauche fut happé et suçoté, avidement.

- Hee-yy… ! Nan mais on arrête le jeu là…

Sa langue passa sur le pavillon de l'oreille.

- Mais je ne joue pas…

- Ouais mais… Pouce, quoi…

Duo couina.

Heero se dégagea pour le regarder.

L'Ecossais baissait la tête, l'observant par-dessous et leva le pouce entre eux. Le brun haussa un sourcil, un sourire en coin avant de s'approcher et prendre le bout du pouce en ses dents en fermant les yeux. Duo frissonna.

- Euh… Ecoute…

La langue caressa la pulpe du doigt.

- La colère, ça marche pas…

Les dents avancèrent lentement jusqu'à la première phalange.

- La conciliation… Ça marche pas…

La langue tourna autour du pouce.

- Alors… Qu'est-ce qui marche ?

Heero rouvrit les yeux et se mit à le téter, faisant des mouvements de va et vient, lascifs.

- Oui, nan mais, à part ça… !

Le brun sourit, continuant à lécher le doigt.

- Rends-moi mon pouce, sadique… !

Les mains sous le kilt, pelotaient toujours. Les doigts se faufilèrent doucement entre ses fesses, l'air de rien.

-

Duo se figea. Il récupéra son pouce profitant d'un relâchement des dents, posa ses mains à plat sur le torse du brun et le repoussa, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Il jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, évaluant ses options de sortie quand une main traversa son ventre pour aller agripper son tatouage et une autre attrapa son épaule.

- … Relou…

L'Ecossais essaya de se dégager mais il était irrémédiablement tiré en arrière. Il finit plaqué contre le corps derrière lui.

- Mais lach…

Quelque chose de dur et qui ne devait sûrement pas être une banane piquée sur le buffet, entrait en contact avec la naissance de ses fesses.

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai… Va prendre une douche froide mec.

- Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Même pas en rêve…

-

Heero imprima un frottement contre ses fesses. Duo essaya un peu plus urgemment d'écarter les bras refermés sur lui.

Un bout de nez se faufila à travers ses cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque.

Des lèvres suçotèrent doucement.

Deux rangées de dents se refermèrent sur la peau.

Duo se figea, se cambrant légèrement, cherchant la friction malgré lui.

Point sensible numéro un : découvert.

- Aanh… T'es chi… Aaah…

Heero relâcha la peau, la léchant lentement avant de la reprendre, la gardant entre ses incisives un peu plus longtemps, à peine plus fort.

- Hmmmmmm…

Sur la hanche droite, les doigts retraçaient les contours du tatouage, appuyant plus ou moins fort selon les endroits. L'autre main, retenait le cheveux, frôlant le torse du pouce. Les hanches se frottaient contre ses fesses, lentement, de gauche à droite, faisant remonter dangereusement le kilt.

- Et tu veux me faire croire que t'es pas intéressé.

Il y avait un rictus dans les paroles de Heero.

Il y avait un mélange d'exaspération et de langueur dans la réponse de Duo.

- Ta… Huuum.. Gueule…

- Si tu insistes.

Les paupières mi-closes, le regard assombri et les yeux qui papillonnaient, l'Ecossais fixait un point sur le carrelage cherchant désespérément à ne pas perdre pied.

Des doigts s'égarèrent vers le nombril suivant la fine ligne de poils et se faufilant sous le kilt jusqu'à disparaître. Les morsures sur sa nuque se firent un peu plus fortes.

Duo se raidit. Il attrapa le poignet aventureux et retira la main qui opposa quelques résistances.

- C'est retarder l'échéance Duo.

L'Ecossais se dégagea complètement et se retourna, lui jeta un regard vitreux qui se voulait blasé.

- Si tu savais combien de fois j'entends ça par jour…

-

Heero redressa la tête lentement, fixant le châtain un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il le bouffait des yeux de plus en plus fort. Duo allait se faire dévorer s'il restait dans la pièce. Et il allait finir par ne plus vraiment opposer de résistance. Il fallait pas pousser non plus, il était humain. Et ce petit concert l'avait laissé à fleur de peau.

Il fallait qu'il sorte. Vite. Très vite. Maintenant.

Un courant d'air passa dans son dos, le faisant frissonner. Oui, le courant d'air, seulement.

Il y avait des fenêtres ?

Il les avait oubliées.

Il pouvait sortir !

Il reprendrait sa guitare et ses affaires plus tard. Il y avait de l'urgence là. C'était une question de vie ou de –petite- mort.

Duo se recula et dégagea des sacs du pied pour pouvoir monter sur le banc et atteindre les fenêtres. Le regard de Heero devint peu à peu froid alors qu'il brûlait quelques secondes auparavant. Il haussa un sourcil très haut.

L'Ecossais monta sur le banc et voulut ouvrir la fenêtre mais celle-ci était coincée.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Holy fuck ! Tu vas t'ouvrir oui !

Les yeux de Heero s'agrandirent alors qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Help ! I need somebody !

La musique du gymnase couvrait complètement sa voix.

- _C'est toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi_

- Hilde je te hais !! Qui t'as laissé près des platines ! On avait dit plus jam…

-

Le bout d'un nez contre ses fesses dénudées par la position le coupa. Duo ne se retourna pas, restant parfaitement immobile et le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Nan mais lâche l'affaire ! Au secours ! Je suis en train de me faire violer par un fétich-iiiiiiiiisste ! Hey… Nan… C'est.. Aaaah…

Le bout d'une langue avait lapé sa fesse droite et des dents se promenaient… Deux mains attrapèrent les hanches de l'Ecossais et le tirèrent fermement en arrière. Duo fut descendu du banc et essaya tant bien que mal de garder un tant soit peu d'équilibre. Le brun la plaça face à lui, collant pratiquement son front au sien. Le châtain recula instinctivement et Heero avança, réduisant la distance que Duo voulait tant garder. Ils finirent par être arrêtés à la porte, les yeux fixés l'un à l'autre.

- Nan mais… Ca va pas être possible…

- Tu crois ?

Heero se pressait contre lui, ses mains caressant ses cuisses.

- J'ai pas envie moi…

- Si tu n'en avais pas envie tu serais déjà parti.

Duo grogna.

- Je n'ai pas la clé…

- Oh… Tu la chercheras tout à l'heure.

Les mains de Heero remontèrent jusqu'au pli des fesses.

- C'est… Du viol…

- C'est de la persuasion.

Le brun s'avança, croisant leur nez, leurs lèvres n'étant plus séparées que de quelques millimètres.

- C'est…

- Bon…

-

Heero ne le regardait plus dans les yeux mais fixait quelque chose, plus bas. Les yeux de Duo s'assombrirent de plus en plus, alors qu'il se laissait aller contre la porte. Il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras du brun mais sans chercher à les enlever, doucement. Lorsque Heero releva la tête, le châtain le dévorait des yeux, pour la première fois. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, laissant entrevoir son piercing.

- Ta copine…

Heero se plaqua un peu plus fermement contre lui, imprimant des mouvements de va et vient contre lui.

- On s'en fout… !

Les mains du brun redescendirent vers les cuisses avant de les agripper et les soulever, se plaçant entre. Duo resserra instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Il va falloir t'accrocher Duo…

Il imprima des mouvements contre son entrejambe collée à la sienne. Le kilt ne laissait rien apercevoir mais ne protégeait de rien. Et surtout pas des contacts. L'Ecossais se mordit la lèvre fortement.

- Le… Kilt… L'enlever…

Heero mordillait la peau fine du cou.

- Surtout pas…

Duo joignit les mains derrière la nuque du brun pour se soulever et se cambrer. Obtenant un peu plus de contrôle, il imprima des frottements de plus en plus forts, intenses.

- Fé ¤ondulation¤ ti… ¤ondulation¤ Haaan… ¤ondulation¤ …chisste…

Heero le remonta un peu plus, frottant son corps en sueur contre la porte. Duo inclina la tête pour fixer le brun et il tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Heero happa ses lèvres. Les lécha, les suçota, les mordit. Duo gémit contre sa bouche. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et avança sa langue, caressant de son piercing l'intérieur de sa bouche. La petite bille, était plus froide que leurs langues et s'insinuait toujours entre eux. On aurait dit que Heero… feulait.

- Fétichiste ? Oui… Mais ça dépend pour qui ?

- …anh… Et pour Britney Spears oui ?

- Si c'est toi… Oui…

-

Duo décrocha doucement ses bras du cou de Heero et les plaça juste au dessus de sa tête, enlevant lentement son dernier pompon rouge. Il le jeta, avant de se laisser glisser contre la porte, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Ses yeux se faisant violets sous l'excitation.

- Baby can't you see… I'm calling…  
A guy like you sshould wear a warning... Aaanh... !

Une des mains de Heero avait disparu sous le kilt.

- I need a hit… Baby give me it…  
You're dangerousss... I'm loving it...

Un grand sourire étirait les lèvres de l'Ecossais alors qu'il imprimait un balancement un peu plus fort.

- Do you feel me now… ?

La main se resserra sous le kilt.

- With… A taste… Of you lips… I'm… On a ride…

Heero se rapprocha et inclina la tête, ne cessant de fixer Duo. Ses dents se refermèrent sur la lèvre inférieure de l'Ecossais alors qu'il fredonnait.

- You're… Toxic…

Le brun lui mangeait la bouche, Duo continuant à chanter.

- I'm… Sliping… Under…

Une des mains du châtain vint agripper le tee-shirt de Heero pour le garder contre lui, fouillant sous le tissu pour toucher la peau nue.

Ses jambes se resserrèrent encore plus autour de la taille du brun, emboîtant leur corps parfaitement.

Les mains de Heero se saisirent de ses fesses, alors qu'il lui donnait un coup de rein. Les mouvements devenaient urgents.

Cela faisait deux années, que c'était censé leur arriver.

Et ça venait de tomber.

Ça allait suer.

-

Heero se pencha à l'oreille de Duo, léchant le pavillon.

Sa voix était rauque, sensuelle.

- You drive me crazy…

- Yesssssss…

Coup de rein.

- I'm so excited…

Re-coup de rein.

- I'm… In… Too… Deep…

**Tsuzuku **

* * *

Disclaimer : Aucune des chansons ne nous appartient. 

Oops, I did it again, a été composée par Max Martin et Rami Yacoub. La version utilisée est celle interprétée par Britney Spears.

Crazy, a été composée par Max Martin (oui, encore lui…). La version utilisée est encore celle de Britney Spears (mon Dieu Heero !)

Toxic, a été composée par Bloodshy & Avant, Cathy Dennis et Henrik Jonback (oh ? Et Max Martin alors ?). La version utilisée est toujours celle de Britney (non nous ne sommes ni fans ni obsédées par elle)

Baby one more time a été composée par ( Qui ? Allez, allez, devinez ) Max Martin ( et ouiii !).**La version utilisée n'est surtout pas celle de Britney Spears mais celle de Dweezil Zappa, fils de Franck, deux génies ( ça doit être héréditaire).**  
**Voici le lien à consulter d'urgence pour comprendre quelle était l'ambiance du mini concert : http ://www. Si le lien ne marche pas, allez sur youtube, tapez « zappa baby one more time », cliquez sur l'AMV de Utena, de SimiParthenopaeus et vous y êtes.**

**Voilà, on espère que ça vous aura plu… comment ça non ? Ok, ok on remballe :p. No deadline pour la suite : selon nos emplois du temps (de ministre, ce fut laborieux de se voir mais on fera vraiment tout notre possible, d'ailleurs on s'y atèle déjà).**

**Merci et à bientôt,**

**Nous.**


	3. F me I'm famous

**Auteurs : Brisby et Mithy  
Disclaimer** **: Rien ne nous appartient.  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Genre : schoolfic, UA, romance (enfin tout est relatif), Daaallaaaaas (leur univers impitoyâââbleuh), nawakpassinawak, lutte des classes (enfin « lutte »…), yaoi, het.  
Couples pour ce chapitre : HildexPascal O, Heeroxlanonstar, DuoxGillettelaperfectionaumasculin, TrowaxQuatrexLatabledepingpong (THREESOME !!!!), RélénaxMindyxCindyxleurquartdecerveau (ATTENTION YURIII), Dorothyxl'arnaque, Wufei… vs le reste du monde :p  
Note des (pathétiques) auteurs : coucou c'est nous on est de retour ! Vous avez de la lecture, on reviendra peut-être un jour :p. On espère que ça vous plaira. Attention ça bouge… et pas qu'un peu. On apprend des choses et… changez vos bavoirs, les gens et mettez la clim à fond. Conseil d'amis.  
Rating : M (maltraitance de table de pingpong, abus de banc, torture de chemise)  
Merci : à toutes les personnes qui nous ont reviewées ! On vous répondra la semaine prochaine.  
Happy Bday : à Natsu !!! Gros bisous madame !**

* * *

**Oh baby, baby… **

-

**ChapitreIII : f¤¤¤ me i'm famous**

(est-il besoin d'une traduction ? si oui, demandez à David Guetta :p)

**- **

**Le gymnase  
Vendredi 27 avril 2007  
21h40.**

**-**

225 étudiants en sueur avec une bouffée de chaleur qui redescendait se dirigeaient vers le buffet pour le plus grand plaisir de Dorothy.

- Un verre de punch, steup  
- Ok. 7,5 €.  
- Pour le quart d'un gobelet ?  
- En boîte tu paierais plus, Kevin.

-

Hilde, sarouel noir, top sans manche vert fluo avec scratch gris au niveau de la poitrine et des bandes réfléchissantes aluminium dans le dos et bottes bleu électrique – le top du chic… séparément passa une des portes coupe-feu derrière le buffet et chuchota :

- Dorothy ! On n'a presque plus de punch.  
- Ah… ok. Kevin ? C'est 12 € en fait.  
- Hey c'est du vol ! A ce moment-là je vais boire au robinet dans les toilettes !  
- Ah c'est comme tu veux… mais c'est 8 € l'accès aux toilettes. Maintenance ! Elles sont si souvent dégradées en soirée.  
- Mais…  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, Kevin, il y a du monde qui attend. Tu vois la file derrière toi ? Suivant !  
- Ok, ok… t'as la monnaie sur les billets de 100 ?  
- Pas de problème…

-

Deux jeunes filles au look mini toute de rouge vêtues - Dolce & Gabbana.

L'une en mini top exhibant son piercing au nombril, micro jupe sur collants noirs, résilles rouges et bottines noires à talons aiguilles.

L'autre en mini robe au décolleté plongeant jusqu'aux reins avec cuissardes noires aux talons de sept centimètres.

Elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux ramassés en une queue de cheval irréprochable sur le sommet du crâne.

Elles parlaient toutes les deux de la prestation d'un illustre inconnu.

- T'en as pensé quoi, Mindy ?  
- J'ai rien compris mais c'était bien. Et toi Cindy ?  
- Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais c'était pas mal. Roh ! T'as vu là-bas près du buffet ? C'est Réléna Peacecraft !  
- Oh elle est trop classe, j'adore son nouveau nez. Viens on va lui demander les coordonnées de son chir'.  
- Et peut-être qu'on parlera à Heero aussi… il est trop beau….

-

Mindy et Cindy fendirent la foule assoiffée sans le moindre scrupule.

La première interpella Réléna, qui était de dos, perchée sur des talons aussi vertigineux et blancs que sa robe.

Même de dos elle était magnifique.

- Salut Réléna ! Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

L'appelée se retourna, faisant voler ses cheveux qui se remirent en place impeccablement. Elle les regarda d'un air digne… un verre dans chaque main.

- Salut Mindy. Salut Cindy. Très bien, la soirée est mieux que la dernière fois. Mais je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'on devait élire quelqu'un !  
- Moi aussi, ils avaient parlé de tâche sur le papier. Oh, ils ont dû changer la prog'.  
- T'as raison, Cindy, parce que la photo n'a rien à voir avec la nana qu'on a eue ce soir.  
- Ah ouais Mindy, elle avait une voix trop grave, elle était _angine_.

-

Réléna haussa un sourcil.

- Angine ? An_dro_gyne ?... Euh les filles ? Réveillez-vous, c'était un mec sur scène.  
- Nan, tu déconnes.  
- Ah la la… mais il portait une jupe.

Réléna retint un soupir.

Mindy et Cindy. Un cerveau pour deux. Deux lobes, aucune utilisation.

-

- Si, si c'était un mini kilt… d'ailleurs je me demande s'il aurait plu à Heero, j'ai cru voir qu'il le regardait, peut-être l'imaginait-il sur moi…  
- C'est vrai que ça t'irais super bien. Hein Cindy ?  
- Ah ouais trop cool. Au fait il est où Heero ?

Réléna bomba le torse et releva le menton.

- Il est parti il y a quelques minutes, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

-

Elle souleva le gobelet qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche.

Mindy et Cindy buvaient ses paroles.

- Il m'a dit « Réléna, tiens-moi ça », donc je garde son verre.

Mindy cligna des yeux.

- Ah ouais, je me disais que tu devais avoir trop soif pour avoir deux verres.  
- Oh, c'est beau l'amour.

Mindy et Cindy, un… - demi ? - cerveau pour deux ?

Réléna répondit, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle but une gorgée dans le verre de Heero.

- Hm… corsé le punch. C'est ça être en couple.  
- C'est trop beau… tu peux m'en donner un peu steup' ? Il a l'air d'y avoir la queue au stand et il fait trop chaud…  
- On peut même porter les verres si tu trouves ça trop lourd…

-

Réléna replaça ses cheveux d'un mouvement de tête, ce qui mit en valeur son nez parfait l'espace de quelques secondes.

Elle répondit avec un petit air supérieur et blasé.

- Les filles, si vous voulez vous désaltérer ou tenir des verres… faîtes donc la queue au buffet. On partage tout entre couple… mais entre nous. Vous comprenez ? Enfin…_comprendre…_  
- Ah oui bien sûr Réléna, t'inquiètes pas on sait ce que c'est. Hein Cindy ?  
- Non mais… enfin sii… euh… bon tu viens on y va ? On va leur demander si on peut passer devant parce qu'on a très soif.  
- Attends on connaît Dot', on va passer devant direct ! Je me demande comment je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt.

Mindy et Cindy, un – quart de - cerveau pour deux ?

-

- Oui, faîtes donc les filles, Heero ne devrait pas tarder.  
- Ok, salut « Rel », on passera te voir après.

Réléna plissa les yeux, un sourire de convenance crispé sur son beau visage.

- C'est ça. Salut. Euh je ne pense pas être là à votre retour alors bonne fin de soirée.  
- Tu restes pas jusqu'au bout ?  
- Non Cindy, Heero et moi aurons des choses à faire… tu sais.  
- Ah euh ouais… ben bonne soirée alors.

-

Mindy et Cindy quittèrent une Réléna soulagée et impatiente que Heero la récupère, pour se diriger en tête de queue sous de vives protestations.

- Salut Dot'.  
- Vous venez de griller tout le monde.  
- Ouais mais on avait vraiment trop soif, t'as des choses pour nous ?

Grand sourire commercial.

- J'ai justement quelque chose de parfait.

Dorothy se tourna pour demander, en aparté.

- Hilde, il nous reste quoi ? Hilde !!!  
- Oui, oui, euh… ben rien, on n'a plus rien.  
- C'est une blague…  
- Non, non, ils ont tout bu.

-

Les doigts de la blonde sourcilière se crispèrent quelques instants sur sa petite robe noire avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers ses interlocutrices avec un sourire encore plus grand.

- Alors… c'est une boisson que je ne propose pas à tout le monde, seulement aux privilégiés.  
- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?  
- Quatre l'a ramenée de l'un de ses derniers voyages…

Un soupir extatique commun

- Raberba… il était trop beau sur scène…

Dorothy continua son speech avec un sourire radieux.

- Il s'agit d'une bouteille de l'eau la plus pure du monde…  
- Oh Mindy, j'en ai entendu parler, il paraît que c'est comme boire des diamants…  
- Ouais j'ai vu l'affiche je sais plus où… t'en as ici ? C'est trop fort… c'est combien ?

Dorothy poursuivit sur le ton de la confidence

- Alors puisque c'est vous ce sera 20 € le verre.

Deux froncements de sourcil.

- Ah c'est un peu cher…  
- C'est le prix de mon vernis à ongles Chanel.

Dorothy se pencha sur la table et plaça la main à côté de sa bouche pour couvrir sa voix.

- Mindy. Cindy. Quatre a bu dedans.  
- Raberba ???  
- Ohhhh ! J'en veux !  
- Chuuut. Moins fort, Cindy. Vous êtes dans le secret maintenant.  
- Tu te rends compte, Mindy ? C'est trop cool.

Dorothy se redressa prestement.

- Bon, ça fera 30 € par tête.  
- Mais tu avais dit 20 € !  
- Le secret, ça se paye, Mindy. Et n'oublie pas, Quatre a bu dedans.  
- T'as raison, c'est bradé… tu fais la monnaie sur 500 € ?  
- Bien sûr…

-

La jeune femme se tourna vers Hilde et lui tendit deux gobelets.

-

- Remplis ça au robinet.  
- Mais Dorothy tu es…  
- Géniale…

Wu Fei Chang, chemise en soie à col ouvert blanche, fine cravate desserrée, pantalon à pinces et oxfords noirs regardait Dorothy avec un petit sourire.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le type qu'il servait quand il le vit la reluquer.

Son sourire se fit un peu plus froid.

- … et… à moi.

Le jeune asiatique partit chercher quelques gobelets, passant derrière Dorothy pour les récupérer.

En se relevant il l'attrapa discrètement par la taille et lui murmura des choses que Hilde ne pouvait pas entendre.

La brunette arriva avec ses deux verres remplis de l'eau la plus robinettable – et sans doute la plus chère – du monde pour les tendre à Dorothy alors que Wu Fei s'éloignait.

- Ah lala, il te parle vachement près Wu Fei, c'est à cause de la sono ?

Dorothy inspira lentement, haussant les sourcils.

- _Ça fait un an que tu es au comité et tu ne nous as toujours pas grillé ? _Bon, Hilde, tu vois la sono justement ? Je ne sais pas ce que fait Quatre mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en occuper… tu pourrais passer quelques CD ? On va se débrouiller Wu Fei et moi.  
- Mais je…  
- Passe ce que tu veux !

Un sourire étincelant.

- Ce que je veux ? C'est vrai !  
- Oui, oui ! Vas-y, les gens vont s'impatienter.

Un cri du cœur.

- OUAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIS !

Une petite flèche brune partit semer les fleurs du bien. En passant devant l'estrade, elle fit un signe à Quatre qui était toujours assis à sa batterie, avant de se ruer sur les platines.

* * *

**Sur scène**

-

Quatre, ses baguettes toujours en main, fixait un point juste devant le micro. Trowa finissait de débrancher les différents fils quand il monta enfin sur l'estrade.

- Quatre ?

Le blond continuait de fixer le point devant lui.

- Hmmm ?

Trowa s'approcha un peu plus près.

- Ça va ?

Quelques mèches de cheveux restaient collées à son visage par la sueur.

- Hmm.

Le brun se pencha en avant, se mettant à sa hauteur.

- C'était bien hein ?

Petit hochement de tête absent.

- Hmm hmm…

Trowa souriait à pleines dents.

- Allez viens. Tu vas pas rester là toute la soirée.  
- Hm ?

Le brun retira doucement les baguettes de ses doigts et referma une main sur son épaule gauche et l'autre son bras droit, l'aidant à se relever. Il retirait le tabouret du pied quand les amplis se mirent à cracher à pleine puissance.

_- Tu eeeeeees mon Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilléééééééééééééééééééééésiiiiime ! Ma plus beeeeelle annéééééééééééééééééééee !_

Des yeux turquoise qui clignèrent. Un corps qui se raidit.

- Hein ?

Un autre qui resserrait sa prise et lui forçait le pas.

Un brun qui maudissait mille fois les espèces de barrés qui avaient laissé Hilde s'approcher des platines encore une fois.

- Allez viens, on y va.  
- …Ok.

Trowa lui fit descendre des marches.

- C'était… Bizarre…  
- Ouais, c'est comme ça quand Duo est à sa guitare…

Les mains toujours sur ses épaules, Trowa le faisait avancer.

- Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pris autant de plaisir à jouer.

La prise se raffermit sur lui.

- Hm hm…  
- …On va où ?

Le brun ouvrit une porte d'un coup d'épaule.

- Dans un endroit calme. Tu vas pouvoir souffler.  
- Ah, ok… C'est cool…

Un petit sourire contenté flottait sur les lèvres de Quatre.

Sourire qui n'échappait pas à Trowa.

Le blond était toujours dans son mini concert, complètement ailleurs.

- Tu savais qu'il jouait comme ça ?

Le brun eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Oui… Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'il s'est lâché comme ça devant moi…  
- Ah ça devait être bien… C'était bien là aussi. On rejouera plus jamais ensemble mais c'était… Bon…

-

Une porte fut ouverte un peu plus urgemment et Trowa tira Quatre à l'intérieur.

Les mains du blond descendirent de son torse jusqu'à son ventre.

- Hmm… Je le sens encore.

Une troisième main vint s'y ajouter.

- Ah ouais… Moi aussi…

La porte refermée, Quatre y fut adossé, le métal froid le faisant frissonner.

- Oh… Tu vas avoir froid avec cette chemise trempée… Tu devrais l'enlever.  
- Hmm… T'as raison.

Quatre commença à déboutonner avec une lenteur extrême sa chemise, les paupières closes, entre deux mondes.

- Attends… Je vais t'aider.

Deux mains se saisirent des siennes, les posant sur la porte.

- Ça va te rafraîchir…  
- Hmmm…

Puis elles revinrent sur la chemise, tendant le tissu collé à la peau par la sueur.

Il écarta le col et souffla de l'air frais sur la gorge de Quatre, faisant se hérisser quelques poils.

Ses mains descendaient le long du corps. Il passa une de ses jambes entre celles du blond, collant son torse contre le sien, le plaquant un peu plus contre la porte. Froide.

- Aaanh…

Quatre se mordait la lèvre.

Trowa commença à onduler contre lui, plongeant la tête dans son cou.

- Tu es bouillant, Quatre.

Le blond sous pilote automatique, se lécha les lèvres, se cambrant au radar pour répondre aux mouvements, les emboîtant encore plus.

Le chuintement de sa chemise, effleurant la porte au rythme des poussées langoureuses rendaient la cohérence difficile.

- C'est la scène… ou je dois avoir de la fièvre…  
- C'est sûr… la température monte…

Trowa lui mordilla le cou avant de descendre vers la clavicule qu'il lécha sur toute sa longueur, s'arrêtant un moment sur le creux qu'elle formait.

Ses mains qui finissaient de déboutonner la chemise se refermèrent sur le bassin, lui faisant répondre au rythme lascif qu'il imprimait.

- Tu la sens monter, Quatre ?

Le brun feula, remontant à son oreille pour attraper le lobe.

Ses doigts parcoururent le ventre du blond, jusqu'aux pectoraux, s'arrêtant aux épaules pour attraper les pans de la chemise.

Trowa avait envie de jouer avec le feu.

Quatre respirait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profondément.

Il était loin… il était très près. Il était entre deux mondes.

- 'Chau… aaah…

Il était sur le fil du rasoir.

Les mouvements du bassin s'étaient faits plus forts, plus prononcés, interrompant Quatre.

Les mains de Trowa firent descendre lentement la chemise jusqu'aux poignets, la faisant glisser sur les bras.

Le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'adossa à la porte.

Il étouffa une exclamation.

La porte était très froide.

Son corps était très chaud.

Il fut saisi.

-

- Mais…

Il se raidit, secouant la tête et clignant des paupières, sortant de sa transe.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Trowa ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- Hey mais on est où ? Nan mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous si près toi ! Recule !

Il était réveillé.

Le brun obtempéra mais resta à un souffle, capturant la chaleur émanant de son corps.

Quatre parcourut la pièce d'un regard qui se glaçait à mesure qu'il évaluait son environnement.

- Nan mais c'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi ces tables ?

Il plissa un peu plus les yeux. Quelques rayons de lune passaient à travers les fenêtres hautes.

- … des filets ? Ce sont les tables de ping-pong ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans le local ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa. Le brun restait silencieux, mais l'intensité de son regard, sa respiration parlaient pour lui.

-

Quatre fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Parfaitement maître de lui-même.

La fête était terminée.

- Bon… c'est pas tout ça… mais on doit s'occuper de la sono. Et elle ne va pas se faire toute seule.

Le blond déplaça lentement sa main jusqu'à la poignée.

Trowa se pencha vers lui, se collant à nouveau.

- C'est bon, il y a quelqu'un qui s'en occupe.

Sa voix était rauque.

Quatre fronça un sourcil et entrouvrit la porte, se cambrant en avant du fait du mouvement.

-

- _Alllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez_ _!!! Ziiiiinediiiiiine !!! Coooooooomme quoooooi tout espoir n'eeeeeeeeest pas mooooooooooooooooort !!_  
- …  
- …  
- Vive Pascal !! Alleeez ! Avec moi !! Ziiiinediiiiiiine !!!

Le blond cilla.

- Mais… On avait dit que… Qui l'a laissée…

Clac.

Porte refermée.

- Rien à foutre…  
- …  
- Et… Toi non plus, Raberba.

Le brun penserait plus tard à bénir Hilde et ses CD.

Quatre soupira.

- Bon… c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça nous arrivait. On a déjà géré ça. Enfin… _j'ai_ déjà géré ça… Je vais juste le faire une fois de plus.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Donc… Je vais sor…

Trowa l'attrapa par les manches et de sa main gauche plaqua les deux poignets de Quatre sur la porte, au dessus de sa tête. Les pans de la chemise humide frôlant ses côtés faisaient frémir le blond presque autant que la voix.

- Pas ce soir, Quatre.

L'autre main se referma sur le bassin du batteur, le faisant onduler à nouveau contre lui.

**- …**

Le blond commença à remuer, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, d'agacement.

Trowa approcha son visage et Quatre tourna la tête dans la direction opposée.

- Tu te lasseras, Trowa…  
- _Tu_ te lasseras, _Raberba_.

La pointe d'une langue goûta une épaule salée par la sueur, remonta dans le creux du cou, s'attardant sur l'angle de la mâchoire pour finir sur les tempes. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la pommette, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour laisser les dents caresser la peau sans la mordre.

_- Oh baby, baby_… toute résistance est…

Quatre eut une inspiration précipitée. Trop. Tard.

Il était sur le fil. Et il allait tomber.

Et il commençait à être sérieusement tenté de se laisser tomber… Il n'avait jamais eu peur du vide après tout.

_**- **_… futile.

Les lèvres du brun descendaient des pommettes vers les lèvres.

Quatre avait de moins en moins de possibilités de s'éloigner. Et il en avait de moins en moins envie aussi.

La bouche de Trowa savait être convaincante. Il avait trop tendance à l'oublier.

- Tu…

Quatre s'interrompit.

Les dents du brun attrapèrent le coin de ses lèvres, le mordillant.

La respiration de Trowa était profonde. Celle de Quatre entrecoupée.

- Oui…

Quatre soupira.

Il imprima un déhanchement plus profond que ceux que lui faisait faire Trowa.

Il en voulait plus. Le brun l'avait amené à ce stade là.

- Hmm…

Il se tourna vers lui.

Trowa lui attrapa les lèvres et les mordilla, murmurant.

- Oooh… Tu as faim ?

Quatre entrouvrit la bouche. Le brun se plaqua plus fort, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

Trowa suçota sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant par moment.

Miam.

Quatre grogna.

Le brun se mit à jouer avec ses lèvres, les retenant entre ses dents avant de les lâcher pour les laisser tranquilles quelques secondes puis revenir. Il finit par se reculer pour l'observer avec un sourire.

- Tut-tut. Ça va faire cinq ans Quatre… Tu crois quand même pas que ça va se régler en cinq minutes…

Quatre agacé, avança le visage, bouche ouverte et langue pointant entre ses dents.

Trowa amusé, ne fit aucun mouvement, excepté du bassin. Doucement.

Les yeux dans les siens.

- Je vais prendre mon temps… Et tu vas t'en souvenir…

- Parce que tu penses être le seul à mener la danse…?

Quatre s'approcha un peu plus.

- Jusqu'à quel point as-tu faim, Trowa…?

Le souffle du blond caressa ses lèvres avant que la pointe de sa langue ne vienne les lécher entièrement.

La respiration du brun s'entrecoupa.

- Jusqu'à avoir réussi à _te_ donner faim, _Raberba_. Bon appétit.

Quatre s'apprêtait à recommencer quand Trowa s'avança, se collant à nouveau à lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à celle de Quatre.

Celui-ci lui mangea la bouche.

**« Flash-back »**

**Lycée Noventa.**

**6 septembre 2002**

**Rentrée en classe en Seconde G, option sciences économiques et sociales.**

**Salle 202, 9h13**

-

Les élèves s'installaient calmement – dans le brouhaha le plus total -

Le premier jour dans un nouvel établissement était ce qu'il y avait de plus chiant pour tout élève qui se respectait.

- Putain ils vont encore nous rabâcher les mêmes choses et nous dire ce qu'on sait déjà pendant quatre heures. Nan je veux pas dire comment je m'appelle ni d'où je viens ni quels sont mes hobbies, je les emmerde tous. Moi j'adore Fonzie.

Dario « Duo » Maxwell, 15 ans. 1, 67 mètres, 56 kilos. PVC aux bords bleu, grillage à la bouche, commence à se laisser pousser les cheveux pour couvrir ses grandes oreilles.

T-shirt rouge Che Guevarra troué, jean blanc troué à un endroit non stratégique – intérieur de la cuisse -, baskets blanches à scratch toutes neuves à l'époque.

Tâche depuis la maternelle. Mégalomane depuis le collège. Il cultivait les deux malgré lui.

Rang du milieu, deuxième rangée, à gauche.

-

- Moi j'aime rien à part le Biactol. Mais il fonctionne pas !  
- Mais voyons Fido, t'oublies que tu vas commencer l'escalade cette année. Ça t'emballe teeeeeellement. Merci qui ? Merci maman.  
- Oh ta gueule, Dario… Y va falloir que je trouve une excuse pour sécher…

Toby « rien » Barton. Grand escogriffe sec. 1,70 m, 50 kilos tout mouillés, 52 avec l'acné – et non la longue mèche qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage ne parvenait pas à cacher tous ses boutons. Sweat et jogging éternellement trop larges, gris comme son humeur.

Rang du milieu, deuxième rangée, à droite.

-

- Ouais ben t'as de la chance, t'es dans un club au moins… Moi j'ai été recalée au club de perle… Manque de créativité qu'ils ont dit… Le seul truc de bien en 2nde c'est que mon sac est carrément moins lourd qu'en 6e.  
- Quelle idée d'amener ses dicos en cours aussi !

Hildegarde « Droopy» Schbeiker, chercheuse de sens à son existence. Ni hobby ni centre d'intérêt dans la vie. 1, 50 m, 60 kg, l'ennui profond se payait en bigmac, cheveux très longs descendant jusqu'aux reins. Jupe en jean aux genoux, t-shirt blanc donné avec un lot de top vendus en gros. Teinte en blonde platine pendant l'été pour « essayer un changement ».

Rang du milieu, première rangée, une table à elle toute seule.

- Nan mais choupette, quoi… Blond ! Tu voulais ressembler à Britney Spears ?  
- Maaais… C'était sensé être « prune » ! Pis je pouvais pas savoir, Duo, j'ai jamais fait de couleur…

-

Toby soupira et se tourna pour parcourir la salle du regard. A part eux trois ils ne connaissaient personne. A sa gauche, les fusillant du regard parce qu'ils avaient pris les places devant le bureau, le groupe des premiers de la classe, quatre membres actifs.

-

Sur la gauche, plus au fond, le gang des métalleux, piercing, maquillage noir et cheveux gras, inscrits ici du fait de Papa-Maman. Rebelles dans leur milieu bourgeois. Il fallait de l'argent pour se payer leurs vêtements faussement miteux. Huit membres actifs.

-

Derrière lui, tout au fond, le club des cancres, boursiers de leur état, qui dormaient déjà sur leurs tables. Ici seulement parce que leurs aînés y avaient fait leurs classes. Trois membres non-actifs.

-

A sa droite, sur toute la rangée, la confrérie des… « Marqués » ? Paul Smith, Ralph Lauren et Hugo Boss pour les garçons. Dolce et Gabbana, Versace et Chanel pour les filles. Assis bien droits sur leurs chaises, raie sur le côté pour presque tous les garçons et chignons aux mille pinces pour les filles.

-

Toby se remit face à sa table, personne n'avait l'air digne d'intérêt. Comme chaque année…

-

- Ça va être l'enfer cette année… Nan mais t'as vu leurs têtes ?  
- Réléna… Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? De toute manière tu ne vas pas leur parler. A la fin l'année tu auras retenu dix noms à tout casser…

La jeune fille blonde à la petite bosse sur le nez qu'elle se jurait de corriger plus tard, eut un rire de crécelle.

- Haha ! Ah oui tu as raison Raberba…

-

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun.

- Hey Dario, t'entends ça ? Je crois qu'on a trouvé un pote de nom à coucher dehors.  
- Ah ouais ? Plus puissant que _Dario_, _Toby_ et _Hildegarde_ ? Faut faire plus fort que Danette.  
- Chai pas, Duo c'est un truc du genre… Rabba… Rababer… Rhabibi... Rababa...  
- Rababouche ?

Un sourcil de fausse blonde froncé.

- Raba quoi ? Rabarba ? Euh… Rabarba.. euh… papa ? Rabarbapapa ?  
- Ben voyons, Choupette ! Tu veux nous chanter « Voici venir les Rabarbapapa » aussi ?

Toby sourit.

- Remarque t'as commencé les cours de guitare. Vous pourrez bientôt faire un duo.  
- Il ressemble à quoi Taberba ?  
- Attends, je me retourne. A deux on sera grillés.

-

Le brun-roux se retourna, discrètement. Il repéra la jeune fille au rire de crécelle et son regard se porta sur son voisin.

- Alors ?  
- Ben… Pour un nom à consonance arabe… Plus Nordique tu meurs… Yeux bleus ou verts chai pas, peau pâle on dirait qu'il a pas vu le soleil cet été, raie sur le côté et cheveux blonds, y s'entendrait bien avec Hilde.  
- Quoi c'est une fausse blonde ?  
- Quoi tu veux aller vérifier Duo ?  
- Nan je te laisse passer devant mon pote, t'es plus urgent à dépuceler.

Hilde se retourna.

- Et moi ?  
- T'es une fille, toi.  
- Et alors c'est dégueulasse ! Moi aussi je veux être dépucelée !  
- Ma choupette… Si tu te mets à le crier dans la classe, y a les gargouilles au fond à gauche qui vont te repérer comme prochain sacrifice à Satanparty…

-

Duo donna un coup de coude à Toby.

- Hey Royal Canin, tu décroches ou quoi ? Ils est gaulé comme un os à moelle ton Rablabla ?

-

Réléna, occupée à limer ses ongles, en attendant qu'un prof daigne passer leur porte, se pencha vers Raberba.

- Dis Raberba… T'as pensé à prendre ta calculette ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- …Non. C'est le premier jour. Ça n'aurait aucune utilité.

Elle eut un petit sourire narquois.

- Non parce que, au cas où, il y a une qui t'attend au deuxième rang. Apparemment tu la fascines. Ça doit être ton polo Ralph Lauren. C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment super.

Raberba releva la tête et tomba sur le regard – enfin l'œil – vert fixé sur lui. Ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Toby ne se détourne pour parler à son voisin.

- Alors Scooby doo ? Ça valait le détour ?

Toby eut un petit sourire.

- Oh putain ces yeux… On dirait qu'ils sont turquoises… Et quelle bouche…  
- Toby… Tu n'as aucune expérience, tu ne saurais pas quoi en faire… Redescends sur terre mec.  
- T'aurais qu'à m'apprendre. C'est vrai que t'as tellement d'expérience.

-

Réléna soupira observant la conversation sans l'entendre.

- Nan mais le pire… C'est que sa mèche pourrait cacher les dégâts mais… Même pas.

Quatre grimaçait.

- C'est quoi ce type ? Il pèse 42 kilos avec ses vêtements ?  
- Et puis, il faut voir quels vêtements hein…  
- Il a le look de Samy dans Scooby doo… Les boutons en plus.  
- C'est sûr que c'est pas à Scooby doo qu'il va ressembler, Raberba.  
- Nan mais j'te jure, on est gratiné cette année…

* * *

**Manoir Winner  
12 novembre 2003  
Anniversaire de Raberba Winner.  
21h34, porte d'entrée**

-

- Mais laissez-nous rentrer ! C'est pas possible ! On a été invités !  
- Non. Sinon vous auriez un faire-part.  
- On l'a oublié dans la voiture de ma mère !  
- Oooh, et c'est la première fois que j'entends ça ce soir…

-

Dario « Duo » « Hey toi là-bas » Maxwell, 16 ans. 1,68 mètre, 54 kilos, crevette ascendant hippocampe. Toujours ses lunettes en PVC bleu, toujours le grillage dans la bouche, toujours un style vestimentaire douteux – t-shirt Bart Simpson, jean et baskets blanches à scratch un peu usées -. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, il pouvait les retenir en une minuscule couette, plusieurs mèches s'échappant pour retomber sur son visage.

-

- Olalala… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Duo…  
- On va entrer ! On a été invités !  
- Mais… Non. Nous on a pas été invités… Et tu détestes Raberba… tu trouves qu'il se la pè….  
- Hildeeeee… Et depuis quand t'as appris à dire son nom ?!

-

Hildegarde « Hilde » « la fausse-blonde » Schbeicker, 16 ans. 1, 60 mètres, 60 kilos, cheveux aux épaules, décolorés blond platine à partir du cou. Salopette avec un pull noir en dessous, des imitations doc martens aux pieds, sans chaussettes, il n'y avait pas sa taille.

- Monsieur Rashid… S'il vous plait… Il fait froid dehors…  
- Vas-y Rémi Sans Famille… Fais-le pleurer…  
- Parce que c'est sûr que ce que tu fais toi Dario, ça marche.  
- Tu sais quoi ? On va faire simple ? Toby ! Au pied ! Lâche ton fan-club !

-

Toby « Waoow » « oh putain le mec il est trop » Barton, 16 ans.

1m75, 67 kilos de muscles. Merci l'escalade, merci maman. Il nourrissait ses sweats maintenant. Mèche un peu plus courte, elle arrivait au nez. Plus aucun, Biactol, avait vaincu.

T-shirt vert à manches longues et col V, stylisé avec une inscription tribale qui entourait l'épaule gauche descendant sur l'avant-bras et l'omoplate.

Par-dessus un blouson en simili cuir marron, entrouvert sur la poitrine. Jean brut, coupe droite, la taille légèrement baissée qui soulignait ses fesses, à peine plus large qu'un jean classique. Baskets marron à lacets verts, impeccables.

-

- C'est bon, j'arrive.  
- Aaaaaaaaah j'adore trop sa voix!  
- Aaaah, il est trop beau !  
- Ah ouais, il était dans ma classe l'an dernier.  
- Il a toujours été aussi beau ?! Il est trop sexy franchement…  
- Euh… Je crois ouais… Je sais plus… Mais bon sûrement… Tu sais c'est loin tout ça Mindy…  
- Comment t'as trop raison Cindy.

Toby s'avança jusque sous le perron, sortant un carton de son blouson.

- Tenez Rashid.

Rashid regarda successivement Duo et Hilde.

- Ce sont les deux personnes qui vous accompagnent monsieur Barton ?  
- Oui Rashid.  
- Ha ! Tu l'as dans l'cul hein !  
- Duo… Le but c'est de rentrer…

Rashid observa Duo un moment, craquant ses doigts, faisant rouler ses muscles sous son smoking avant de les laisser entrer.

Le châtain lui sourit de toutes ses bagues.

- Aaah… Qu'est-ce que t'es connu maintenant Scooby…  
- C'est le pouvoir du Biactol choupie.  
- C'est le pouvoir de son cul surtout ! Hey tu nous parles encore Fido ? On va finir par t'appeler Belle tu sais. Il est où Sébastien ?

-

Ils étaient à peine entrés dans le… Château ? Qu'un groupe de filles agrippèrent Toby par le bras pour l'entraîner avec elles.

- Hey ! T ! On t'attend depuis tout à l'heure !  
- On a truc super pour toi !  
- Tu vas voir, ça va être génial !  
- Ç a te va trop bien tes vêtements !

-

Le brun eut à peine le temps de faire un signe de la main à Duo et Hilde avant de disparaître. Le châtain secoua la tête.

- Tu te rends compte choupette… On vient de voir notre meilleur pote se faire enlever sous nos yeux… Il va se faire violer par une horde de filles en furie, et nous on fait rien.  
- C'est vrai… Depuis qu'il est populaire, il est moins souvent avec nous. Tu crois qu'on peut lui rendre ses boutons ?  
- On peut toujours essayer de lui chourer son Biactol… Allez viens, on va se chercher un verre…

La brunette-fausse-blonde sourit.

- Un seul ? T'es bien sage ce soir Duo.  
- L'alcool c'est héréditaire dans ma famille !

Ils traversèrent plusieurs pièces à la recherche de tise, se dirigeant avec les conversations centrées sur l'alcool, la demeure étant immense. Ils finirent par arriver dans une pièce bondée.  
Hilde s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a choupette ?

Elle leva ses mains vers son visage, pommettes rougissantes.

- C'est… C'est…

Heero « je veux l'épouser » Yuy, 16 ans. Nouveau de la 1ère ES où se trouvaient tous les autres. 1,72 mètres, 66 kilos, métis aux yeux bleus bridés qui faisaient baver les filles, cheveux bruns en pétard merci au gel coiffé-effet-décoiffé.

T-shirt noir avec sur le ventre, un squelette aux ailes et aux canines de démons. Les mains crochues se dirigeant vers le bas-ventre, la tête vers le nombril, il fixait de ses orbites vides quiconque regardait Heero. Un jean Levis, prédéchiré sur le haut de la cuisse, laissant à peine voir sa peau halée. Des boots doc martens noires aux pieds.

Période de rébellion. Avec classe.

-

Il semblait chercher quelque chose autour de lui, sourcils froncés. Il finit par relever la tête.

- Hey, Rabub... Raba... Rerba... Oh ! Quatre !

Raberba "populaire-man" Winner, 16 ans ce jour. 1m70, 67 kilos. Jeans levis 501, noir aux coutures jaunes, chemise blanche Calvin Klein, montre étincelante Tag Heuer et chaussures noires Dolce et Gabbana. Cheveux blonds un peu plus courts, travaillés au gel pour faire des épis un peu partout.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

Heero fit un geste vague de la main, levant les yeux au plafond.

- Pff… Quatrième du nom… Quatre… Raberba c'est trop long. Trop compliqué.

Sourire amusé.

- Heureusement que c'est toi. Tu veux quoi ?  
- Ils sont où tes verres ?  
- Dans le buffet derrière toi, 'ro. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, c'est pas la première fois que tu viens.  
- Ok je fais comme chez moi.

Quatre allait répondre quelque chose quand il fut emmené par une horde de filles, hystériques.

Duo secouait la tête. Hilde battait des cils.

- Comment qu'ils s'y croient…  
- Comment qu'ils sont beaux…

Près du bar, un type agita le bras.

- Hey ! Heero ! Tu peux venir nous refaire le cocktail que tu faisais tout à l'heure ? C'est trop bon !

Le brun leva deux doigts.

- J'arrive deux secondes.

Sans même le regarder, il tendit son verre plein, vers le châtain.

- Tiens-moi ça toi.

Par un réflexe ancestral, Duo ne lâcha pas le verre, mais il dévisagea le type.

- Putain, j'y crois pas ? Y s'prend pour qui lui ?  
- Oooh, Heero t'a donné son verre…  
- Ouais, super choupette… Il a mis quoi dedans ? De la limonade ?

Duo renifla avec précaution le mélange, avant de sourire.

- Hey mais ça sent bon cette merde !

Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

- Hmm… Y a du rhum…

Il descendit du gobelet d'un coup. Hilde le regarda faire, mortifiée.

- Mais Duo… C'est le verre de Heero.  
- Ouais ben il avait qu'à pas le laisser dans mes mains…

L'Ecossais poussa un soupir de contentement.

- Wah c'était vachement bon ! Mais c'est pas pour les fillettes ! Il a pas lésiné sur le rhum.

-

Heero se fraya un passage dans la foule, ou plutôt elle le laissa passer, s'écartant, et revint près de Duo. Ce dernier attrapa Hilde par l'épaule.

- Tu viens choupette, on change de pièce.

Sans un regard pour Heero il lui rendit son verre.

- Tiens-moi ça toi.

Le brun eut un moment d'arrêt, où il fixa son verre vide.

Duo lui tapota l'épaule, brièvement.

- C'était vachement bon, mec.

Ils firent quelques pièces, puis Hilde finit par lâcher Duo, parti à la recherche d'une bouteille. Elle errait dans les différents couloirs, quand elle entendit de la musique. Elle se rapprocha de la salle et resta figée sur le seuil.

_- L'immmportaaaaaaaaaaant c'est d'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeer !! Pour tout donneeeeeeeer !! L'immmportaaaaant c'est d'y croooooire !! Sans s'en apercevooooooir !_

Transportée par la chanson, elle en aurait presque pleuré.

Elle attrapa par le bras, quelqu'un qui sortait de la pièce.

- Excusez-moi… C'est qui qui chante ?!

Peggy lui lança un regard blasé.

- Ben c'est des pétasses là-bas qui voulaient des slows pour emballer des mecs. Du coup on se tape Obispo.  
- Obispo ?  
- Ben ouais, tout le répertoire pourri de Pascal Obispo ! Toutes ses chansons qui font pitié…

Hilde avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'est trop beau ! J'adore ce qu'il dit ! J'ai l'impression qu'il parle de moi, c'est fou !  
- Ah ouais ben… Euh… Super... Tu m'excuseras, je dois aller nourrir mon poisson rouge...

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir extatique sur un canapé et ne lâcha plus les CD de Pascal Obispo de toute la soirée.

-

Au deuxième étage du manoir, dans une pièce éloignée, une vingtaine de filles venaient de faire entrer « Quatre » et « T », en gloussant.

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Euh… Réléna ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Réléna « populaire-girl », 16 ans. 1m65, 55 kilos. Ses longs cheveux blonds parfaitement lissés battaient ses reins. Elle portait une petite robe noire, mi-cuisse, des petits talons et un ras du cou Van Cleef & Arpels.

- Et bien… Nous avons organisé un petit jeu pour ta fête, Raberba.  
- Ouais… Et ?  
- Tu vas voir, c'est tout gentil, c'est trop simple. Mindy, Cindy, apportez la bassine.

Les deux jeunes filles en pantalons moulants et mini-top s'exécutèrent, posant une bassine remplie d'eau sur la table derrière Raberba et Toby. Ces derniers regardèrent des pommes rouges y flotter, les sourcils froncés.  
Le blond prit une profonde inspiration.

- Euh… C'est pas ce que je crois, non ?  
- Je sais pas… A ton avis ça ressemble à quoi ?  
- Réléna… Je suis en chemise blanche. Et ma montre n'est pas waterproof.  
- Oh, je t'en rachèterais une autre.

Mindy chuchota à Cindy.

- Ou alors… Il enlève sa montre…  
- … Et il garde sa chemise…

Elles étouffèrent des gloussements de dindes.

Réléna était debout, en parfaite maîtresse de cérémonie.

- Alors… Vous allez tous les deux plonger la tête dans la bassine et vous devez en ressortir toutes les pommes. Et vous devez le faire en même temps.  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
- Parce que c'est ton anniversaire. Et que je t'impose un gage. Comme tous les ans. Comme tu le fais avec moi.

Raberba soupira.

- Mais pourquoi avec lui ?

Plusieurs filles se mirent à couiner.

- Parce qu'il est trop beau !  
- Il est trop gentil !  
- Heero il aurait trop dit non !  
- Il est trop sexyyy !  
- Il est trop… waaaaah !

Le blond haussa un sourcil, jetant un coup d'œil à Toby.

- Et ben... T'es "trop waaah"...

Le brun sourit.

- T'as vu hein ? Ça fait beaucoup de « trop ».

Toby se tourna vers Réléna.

- Et pourquoi je devrais le faire moi.

Réléna minauda.

- Oooh, on se connaît depuis le temps. Tu peux me faire cette faveur.

Toby ravala son « ah bon ? ». Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle se souvienne de son nom de famille. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé avant la rentrée en première.

Mindy et Cindy s'approchèrent.

- Et puis si tu veux, tu pourras nous renverser la bassine dessus à la fin.

Il leur sourit, très tenté de leur demander « pourquoi faire ? », mais l'idée de la renverser sur quelqu'un d'autre venait de lui traverser l'esprit. L'attirance n'avait sûrement pas changé en un an.

Les jeunes filles se tirèrent des chaises, alors qu'ils remontaient leurs manches et que Quatre confiait sa montre à Réléna.

La blonde s'installa dans une chaise au premier rang et lança le coup de sifflet.

-

Ils plongèrent en même temps la tête dans la bassine, mouillant leur haut avec les éclaboussures. Les premières pommes furent faciles à enlever. Les secondes un peu plus coriaces. La foule était en délire.

Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils plongeaient la tête sous l'eau et il n'y avait presque plus de pommes. Toby essayait de prendre une pomme au fond du bassin à sa droite. Raberba tentait d'en attraper une qui était juste devant lui.

La pomme glissa contre son nez et alla flotter un peu plus loin. Tournant rapidement la tête pour essayer de la rattraper avant de se cogner. Et ce n'était pas contre les rebords du bassin. Ses dents, tendues en avant se refermèrent sur quelque chose de plus mou et de plus chaud.

Il eut un moment d'arrêt jusqu'à ce que ça se mette à bouger et que ça soit accompagné par quelques bulles. Il prit une inspiration de surprise, avalant une bonne gorgée d'eau avant de redresser violemment. La bassine se renversa entièrement sur eux, sous les cris extatiques des filles.

-

Quatre cracha ses poumons pendant quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers Toby, complètement effaré. Le brun écarta lentement la mèche de cheveux mouillée, dégageant ses deux yeux. Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence avant que…

- Gyaaaaaah ! Il est trop !  
- Il a des yeux trop magnifiques ! Pourquoi il en cache toujours un !  
- Il faut trop lui couper sa mèche !  
- Il est trop miam quand il est mouillé ! Je veux être son t-shirt ! Je veux être contre ses pecs !  
- Je veux faire de l'escalade…  
- Nan mais vous avez vu Raberba …?

-

La chemise du blond avait été rendue transparente par l'eau. Ses faux épis étaient retombés, ses mèches de cheveux se collant à son visage. Même son Levis était trempé. Ce qui n'enlevait rien à son air horrifié.

Toby leva les doigts jusqu'à sa lèvre, avant de passer sa langue sur la morsure, plus intéressé que meurtri.

Raberba prit ça pour un signe de douleur. Il blêmit.

- Je suis désolé Toby…  
- C'est pas grave. Ça arrive.

Réléna cligna des yeux, passant de l'un à l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le blond, gêné, s'apprêtait à répondre mais Toby le pris de court.

- Rien d'important. C'est juste de l'eau. Ca va sécher.

Ils échangèrent des regards, dans un mélange de complicité et de reconnaissance.

- Oui oui ça va sécher. Dans le sèche-linge. Viens je vais te passer des vêtements. T'es plus grand et t'es plus carré, ça te moulera un peu mais bon… Ça fera l'affaire.

Quelques soupirs extatiques se firent entendre. Raberba eut un sourire narquois.

- Allez viens « Trop… waaaah ».

Réléna pouffa, toujours assise.

- Oui, c'est ça « Trop waah ». Suis donc… « Quatre ».

Toby haussa un sourcil.

- « Quatre » ?

Elle eut un petit sourire supérieur.

- Oui. Quatrième du nom. C'est plus court. Et plus facile que Raberba. C'est une idée de Heero. A retenir…

Le blond secoua la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Toby lui emboîtant le pas.

-

Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain la plus proche et lui donna une serviette blanche, griffée avec ses initiales. Le blond s'adossa au lavabo, se séchant sommairement les cheveux, après avoir retiré sa chemise.

- Nan mais je suis vraiment désolé Toby.

La tête sous la serviette, il ne pouvait plus voir le brun… Qui le matait ouvertement.

- C'est pas grave.  
- Ouais mais quand même.

Le brun séchait son t-shirt par tamponnement.

- C'est pas comme si tu m'avais vraiment mordu… Ni embrassé.

Raberba sortit sa tête de la serviette, grimaçant.

- Ouais mais bon… C'était pas loin.  
- Mais ça ne l'était pas.

Quatre soupira.

- Ça me gêne… En plus j'ai trempé tes vêtements.  
- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Et les vêtements mouillés n'ont pas posé de problème à ton fanclub.  
- Si tu le dis, « Trop waaah ».  
- Je le confirme, « Quatre ».

Echange de sourires complices avant que Quatre ne se mette à grimacer.

- Quand je pense que je t'ai presque embrassé…  
- Ça n'était pas un baiser.  
- Oui mais presque.  
- Non. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à un baiser.  
- Deux bouches l'une sur l'autre c'est quoi pour toi ?

Le brun s'approcha.

- C'est un accident.

Il posa ses mains sur le carrelage du lavabo, de chaque côté de son corps.

- Ça c'est un baiser, _Quatre_.

Avant que le blond n'ait pu enregistrer ce qu'il avait dit, les lèvres de Toby étaient sur les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche de surprise et le brun y faufila rapidement sa langue, ne la laissant que quelques secondes. Il se recula et le fixa avec un sourire.

- Happy Birthday to you Mister President...

Le blond le repoussa brutalement, sourcils froncés, visage fermé. Comment avait-t-il osé… et comment avait-il su ? Il ne l'avait dit à personne que parfois il avait envie…, pas même à Heero et Réléna.

A faire ça à l'arrache dans le manoir familial, avec toutes ces langues de vipère à côté susceptible de mettre son père au courant ? Il voulait le foutre dans la merde, c'est ça ?

Il allait le décalquer contre le mur. Seule la raison qu'il aurait à invoquer l'empêcher de le frapper.

Il lui avait mis une langue le salaud…

- Tu. Dégages.

Toby sourit encore plus au visage fermé de Raberba, qui ne parvenait pas à cacher complètement une toute petite rougeur sur le haut des pommettes.

- Yes sir.

Il passa sa langue sur les dents du dessus.

- Qui aurait dit que « Quatre » Raberba Winner, avait un appareil dentaire… Très discrets ces nouveaux « invisibles ». Allez…

Les mains dans les poches, il lui envoya un baiser.

- A plus.

Les doigts de Raberba étaient crispés sur le lavabo, à en devenir blanches.

Quatre Raberba Winner venait d'être pris au dépourvu pour la première fois de son existence.

-

-

**Soirée TETB (T'as eu ton BAC)  
Jeudi 2 juillet 2005  
Maison d'un illustre inconnu  
22h07**

-

- Bouge pas Duo, je reviens ! Tiens voilà des verres. Bois donc.  
- C'est moi où tu veux me saouler Tro ?  
- Mais nan, mais nan. Allez, à tout'.

Toby « Trowa » Barton, 17 ans. Jeune homme soulagé d'avoir trouvé un surnom potable. 1,80 mètres, 75 kilos de muscles, la peau halée par l'escalade en plein air. Et le soleil avait bien tapé au mois de juin dernier. Les cheveux, un peu plus court, la mèche passait à peine devant son œil. Vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, en passant par son t-shirt sans manches moule-pecs.

-

Trowa se leva rapidement, essayant de rattraper la tête blonde qu'il avait vu passé. Il parcourut différentes pièces et plusieurs couloirs pour réussir à le coincer. Il le retrouva finalement sur un canapé, un verre à la main, dans une des mezzanines. Et il était seul.

- Tiens, Quatre…

Le blond se tendit, levant les yeux au plafond.

Raberba « Quatre » Winner, 17 ans. Jeune homme au surnom enfin prononçable, sauf quand les clients Japonais de son père essayaient de l'appeler. Et pourtant, c'était un métis Japonais qui avait trouvé l'idée. Katoru… Qui ?  
1, 76 mètres, 72 kilos, musclé du squash. Ses cheveux blonds coupés plus courts, effilés au rasoir. Un sarouel noir, une tunique blanche faite de deux voiles transparents rendant les contours flous et des sandales en cuir, le tout signé Abdellah Chmoua, nouveau créateur très en vogue au Moyen Orient. Se fout royalement que l'on connaisse sa bisexualité du moment que son père n'est pas au courant.

Un regard turquoise agacé.

- Nous sommes dans une maison immense… Pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons dans la même pièce ?  
- Sans doute pour les mêmes raisons qui font que nous sommes dans les mêmes classes depuis trois ans.  
- Chez moi on appelle ça la malchance…  
- Le mauvais œil RabeRRRba ?

Trowa s'assit dans un pouf, en face de lui, posant ses pieds sur la petite table entre eux.

- Ah au fait… J'ai reçu une lettre de confirmation à une inscription ce matin.  
- Super… Et c'est sensé m'intéresser parce que… ?

Le brun eut un grand sourire.

- Un mot et trois lettres.

Quatre haussa un sourcil d'appréhension.

- Gundam HEC.  
- C'est une plaisanterie…?  
- Je ne crois pas non.

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu es boursier ! Et tu as des notes à peine passable ! Autant ton pote, euh… Dario ? Il a des notes excellentes. La petite brune qui est tout le temps avec vous, ça va, elle s'en tire bien. Mais toi… ?  
- Moi ? Moi je sais obtenir ce que je veux. Surtout si je suis motivé.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il détaillait Quatre.

- Même pas en rêve. Putain quand je pense que tu viens me coller jusque là-bas…

Trowa fit un geste de la main.

- Hey, redescends de ton cheval, Raberba… J'y vais en premier lieu parce que ça me plait et que mes potes y seront aussi…

Il poursuivit.

- Après, si je peux continuer à… m'amuser...  
- Ouais ben tu seras le seul à jouer.  
- Non. La partie se joue à deux, et ce depuis le début.

Quatre se leva, agacé.

- Bon… C'est sympa de pourrir mes soirées comme ça mais j'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai un mec à aller trouver.  
- Ok. Transmets-lui mes meilleurs sentiments.

Le blond tiqua et se retourna, sourcils froncés.

- Hein ?

Trowa s'était levé et il le plaqua contre le mur.

- Quatre… Change de mec… Pour te laisser tout seul pendant une soirée, il faut être suicidaire. Ou complètement con.

Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Bonne fin de soirée Quatre.

Trowa s'éloigna alors que quelqu'un montait les escaliers, deux verres à la main.

- Raberba-aaaaaaah ?  
- Tain mais vire, toi !

Duo dégagea sans ménagement le type pour passer à côté de lui et le dévisager ensuite.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me toucher ? C'est pas vrai, encore un qui veut profiter de mon corps ! Mais attends ton tour merde ! C'est pas possible tous ces gens qui en ont après mon cul et qui portent des verres au lieu de les boire !

Quatre était interloqué.

Trowa retenait difficilement son fou rire.

- Allez viens Duo… On va prendre l'air…  
- Math dha rìribh ! Super idée Tro ! T'es trop my buddy !  
- Duo... T'es fatigué... Non. T'es torché.  
- Nan c'est not possible.  
- Tu mélanges tes trois langues. Je comprends pas.  
- Mais nan, c'est toi qui veux pas listener.

-

-

A l'étage du dessous, dans un des salons, un débat philosophique des plus élevés, avait lieu.

- Nan mais tu comprends… C'est philosophique ce qu'il dit… T'as l'impression que la chanson t'es destinée… C'est ça Pascal !

Hildegarde « Hilde » « La Fan » Schbeicker, 17 ans. 1,62 mètres, 52 kilos. Être fan c'était du sport. Cheveux brun, coupés très courts. Elle portait une petite robe d'été à fine bretelle, avec des grosses fleurs d'hibiscus multicolores dessus et des baskets en toiles.

- Hm hm… Tu m'expliques ce qu'il y a de philosophique dans « Si j'existe c'est d'être fan » ? C'est même pas français…

Wu Fei « oh pas lui… » Chang, 18 ans. Nouveau, transféré en cours d'année au lycée Noventa. Ses cheveux noirs complètement raides étaient noués en une queue de cheval basse. 1, 74 mètres, 68 kilos. T-shirt bleu à manche courte à col mao, pantalon blanc en toile de coton et des sandales en cuir clair, le tout de Kenzo. Aussitôt intégré dans la confrérie des riches.  
Un caractère de merde mais beaucoup de patience.

- Mais c'est justement ça qui est beau ! Sa pensée dépasse ses paroles !  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Et je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir.  
- Si attends. Je te repasse le CD. Ou sinon, tu peux venir à une de nos répet'.

Il y eut un frisson glacé parmi les quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et beaucoup y virent une sortie. Les pas, presque précipités s'arrêtèrent quand Heero Yuy passa le seuil. Wu Fei se redressa.

- Heero. T'étais où ? Ça fait quelques heures qu'on te cherche.

Réponse de l'intéressé, une main levée en protection.

- Non !

Il sortit de la pièce par une des baies vitrées. Son entrée, _son_ mot et sa sortie, laissa les gens ébahis plusieurs secondes.  
Sauf Hilde.

- Bon alors on se l'écoute ce CD ?

-

-

**Gundam** **HEC  
15 avril 2006  
Salle du comité  
18h45**

-

Une trentaine de carton à charrier.

- Nan mais sérieusement… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Trowa ? Tu fais partie du club d'escalade…

Raberba « Quatre » Winner, 18 ans. 1,78 mètre, 74 kilos. Cheveux blonds coupés impeccablement, à peine travaillé au gel. Il portait un jean diesel brut, un t-shirt beige griffé YSL sur la poche de poitrine avec des baskets Paul Smith beige.

- Arrête de poser des questions idiotes… Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Toby « Trowa » Barton, 18 ans. 1,85 mètres, 79 kilos. Sa mèche lui arrivait toujours à mi paupière mais était légèrement effilée, permettant de voir un peu plus distinctement son deuxième œil. Il portait un t-shirt de sport, un jogging et des baskets. Il sortait du club d'escalade.

- Ça ne rime à rien. Ça fait trois ans que ça dure…  
- Quatre… Ans…  
- Quoi ? En seconde ? Mais t'avais… T'étais… Arh!

Quatre allait lever la main en signe de frustration mais il heurta une pile de carton qu'il faillit faire tomber.

- Au lieu de me rappeler que j'étais moche, fais attention où tu mets les pieds.

La porte fut ouverte brutalement et une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'aux omoplates, passa dans l'ouverture, deux cartons dans les bras.

- Aah… Pourquoi je me suis inscrite dans ce club miteux… Il y a que des incompétents ici…  
- Hey, Dorothy, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Et juste au cas où, nous on manque de monde à l'escalade, on est à deux doigts de nous retirer les subventions.  
- Hmm Trowa… Juste pour te voir en poumpoum short je viendrais bien m'inscrire… Mais bon, j'ai signé ici pour un an et si je pars avant la fin il y a Présidentathor et l'autre lumière de ses ancêtres qui vont me tomber dessus…

Dorothy « Dot » Cataloña, 19 ans. 1,70 mètres, 58 kilos, mange comme quatre, essaye désespérément de grossir. Elle portait une petite robe verte juste un peu plus haut que le mi cuisse et des bottines beiges à petits talons.

- Ne me tiens surtout pas la porte Dorothy. C'est trop simple avec quatre cartons dans les bras. Tu sais, si tu ne tiens pas la porte, elle se refermera.  
- Wow, t'as un calepin pour que je la note celle-ci ? And the winner is…  
- Hm ?  
- Nan rien, désolée Quatre.

Wu Fei posa lentement ses cartons.

- Tu as un problème ?

Dorothy haussa un sourcil.

- Ecoute… Quand monsieur le premier de la classe, arrêtera de me mater les fesses, on en reparlera.  
- Répète ça ?

Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, le toisant.

- Quand, monsieur le premier de la classe, arrêtera de me mater les fesses, on en reparlera.

Wu Fei la fixa un moment, les lèvres pincées avant de secouer la tête et de lever les yeux au plafond.

Wu Fei « relou » Chang, 19 ans. 1,76 mètres, 70 kilos. Cheveux aux épaules, lâchés. Toujours un putain de caractère, porté par une patience royale. Il portait une chemise de gros coton écrue et un pantalon en toile marron avec des sandales de cuir brut.

- On reparlera quand le temps sera venu qu'on en reparle.

Il sortit. Dorothy soupira et sortit à sa suite. Trowa pouffa discrètement.

- Ni vu, ni connu, j't'embrouille… Go Wu Fei.

Il posa son dernier carton et s'approcha de Quatre, dos à lui.

- Ah l'amour qui éclot… C'est mignon… Ça me rappelle nous.

Le blond haussa un sourcil très haut. Il tourna la tête légèrement, sentant le brun à sa gauche.

- Nous ? Il n'y pas et n'a jamais eu de nous.  
- Mais tu ne dis pas qu'il n'y en aura jamais.

Une bouche s'approcha et des dents se refermèrent sur une pommette, avant de se retirer prestement. Quatre attrapa un bras, le tordant.

- Tu l'as rêvé…  
- Ça tu l'as déjà dit…

Trowa se dégagea.

- Bon, allez… J'y vais…

Le blond se retourna lentement.

- Tu vas où ?  
- Ben, je rentre chez moi. Il est tard.  
- Nan mais tu rêves vachement ce soir.

Il pointa un tas de carton au fond de la salle.

- Et ceux-là ? Tu crois qu'ils vont se faire tous seuls ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu commences un truc. Tu le finis.

Trowa eut un sourire narquois.

- Yes Mister President. T'inquiète… J'ai commencé… Je finirai.

-

-

**« Fin du Flash-Back »**

* * *

**Le local  
Le vendredi 27 avril 2007**  
**22h10**

-

Une bouche contre un cou.

Des doigts qui s'attardaient sur le col d'une chemise.

Qui s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps.

- Hmpf… M'énerve…

Des boutons résistants.

Un rire sensuel.

- Je peux le faire si tu veux…

Des dents qui se resserrèrent sur la peau d'un cou.

Une lueur de défi dans les yeux turquoise.

- Non je crois que j'ai compris le principe.

Une série de craquements.

Plusieurs boutons qui tombèrent au sol.

- …J'aimais bien cette chemise…

Une chemise noire qui tombe sur une blanche.

Un sourire sur les lèvres de Quatre.

- Je t'en rachèterai une plus belle.

Les mains du blond descendirent lentement le long des flancs nus. Trowa se pencha pour l'embrasser. Quatre profita de sa position pour s'esquiver et l'attraper par la taille pour inverser leur position. La respiration du brun s'entrecoupa au contact de la porte.

Quatre sourit.

- C'est froid, hein ?

Un sourire encore plus grand étira les lèvres du brun.

- Non… C'est chaud…  
- Ah… Tu crois ?

Il posa la pointe de son index sur ses lèvres, le mouillant légèrement.

- …

Il le posa ensuite entre les pectoraux du brun, le faisant lentement glisser.

- …

Il poursuivit, passant entre les abdominaux qui se contractèrent instantanément. Il frôla le nombril, descendit vers le bas-ventre et s'accrocha dans la boucle de la ceinture.

Quatre eut un sourire plein de dents.

Il tira la ceinture, amenant Trowa contre lui et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Tu ne dis rien Trowa ?  
- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à dire ?

La voix de Trowa s'était faite plus rauque.

Quatre allait répondre lorsque son dos heurta quelque chose. Il tâtonna de sa main libre avant de se retourner.

Il fronça un sourcil.

- Un imbécile n'a pas replié une des tables de ping-pong…

Le sourire de Trowa se fit carnassier.

- Oh oui… Bien sûr… Et tu crois qu'on devrait le dénoncer ?

Quatre enleva ses chaussures s'aidant de ses orteils. Les chaussettes suivirent.

- Je sais pas… Je vois que ça à faire moi…

-

Les doigts du blond revinrent sur la ceinture de Trowa, retirant la lanière des passants.

Le brun se rapprocha.

Quatre sortit alors la lanière de la boucle, la faisant tinter, le tout avec une lenteur extrême. Il força dessus pour faire sortir la pointe puis il écarta la lanière de la boucle. Il lâcha la sangle et tira la partie métallique toujours aussi lentement. Le cuir chuintait dans les passants.

Le blond releva la tête en souriant, content de lui.

- Je te sens tendu Trowa… Mais tu l'as dis toi-même… Ça fait cinq ans, ça ne se fera pas en cinq minutes.

La ceinture tomba au sol dans un tintement.

Trowa ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

Quatre tendit la main vers le bouton du Levis du brun.

Les mains de Trowa se refermèrent sur sa taille, le faisant pivoter. Le blond se retrouva face à la table, les deux mains à plat pour se stabiliser. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- T'essayes de faire quoi ? Me laisser des marques ?

Le brun sourit contre son épaule alors que ses mains se refermaient sur l'attache de son pantalon.

- Mais évidemment.

Il détacha le bouton et descendit le jean le long de ses cuisses, s'abaissant alors que ses lèvres suivaient la ligne de son dos.

- Lève la jambe, Raberba…

Quatre obtempéra, s'appuyant un peu plus sur la table.

Le brun retira le pied du pantalon et se redressa lentement, faisant remonter ses mains le long des cuisses.

Quatre frissonna, se cambrant un peu plus.

- …

La main de Trowa descendit le long du ventre et passa sous l'élastique du boxer.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres, se courbant légèrement vers la table, ayant la furieuse envie de s'y allonger.

- _Give it up, do as I say...  
Give it up and let me have my way..._

Quatre sourit, s'appuyant un peu plus sur la table.

- Aah… ?_Erotic… Erotic… Put your hands all over my body..._

Trowa attrapa une de ses jambes et la posa sur la table, allongeant Quatre encore plus.

Il glissa sa langue contre le cou du blond.

- Yes Mister President.

* * *

**Le vestiaire  
Le vendredi 27 avril 2007  
22h10**

-

La réflexion que se fit Duo à ce moment précis, était que le carrelage était vraiment froid sous son dos humide et...

- _Lucie, Lucie dépêche toi, on vit, on ne meurt qu'une fois..._

Et que Hilde était encore aux platines.

- _Et on n'a le temps de rien, que c'est déjà la fin mais..._

Donc il était temps de se lever.

Il se redressa et parcouru la pièce du regard, à la recherche de ses vêtements. Il repéra une petite jupette sur la poignée d'une fenêtre et secoua la tête, dépité. Il se jura que si on le forçait à récupérer cette mini-jupe, il la brûlerait.

Il aperçut son sac qui traînait sous un banc et se leva pour aller le récupérer. Il se pencha pour l'attraper et en sortit un boxer noir, qu'il passa rapidement. Il prit ensuite son jean et son t-shirt qu'il posa sur le banc.

-

Il enfila son jean et le fit remonter le long de ses jambes. Le pantalon coinça légèrement au niveau des fesses, la fermeture n'étant pas suffisamment ouverte. Il se cambra et força le passage, remontant son jean jusqu'aux hanches. Ses cheveux furent coincés dans la manœuvre et il grogna, les faisant passer sur l'épaule droite, venant chatouiller l'hippocampe sur sa peau.

-

La sueur du concert et… Du reste… Ayant rendu ses cheveux particulièrement lourds, il décida de les attacher. Il sortit un élastique d'une poche arrière de son jean, rassemblant sa crinière en une queue de cheval approximative. Il lâcha l'élastique quand des mains passèrent sur son ventre, surpris.

- Euh… Oui ?

Les doigts d'une main jouèrent avec la fine ligne de poils partant de son nombril, tandis que d'autres allèrent titiller les lignes du tatouage.

- Euh… Non.

La voix de Duo était sans appel.

Les mains se rejoignirent pour raffermir leur prise. La présence du corps derrière Duo se fit plus pressante.

L'Ecossais prit une rapide inspiration, avant de déclarer :

- Bon, écoute… C'était sympa. J'me suis bien fait retourner, t'as bien pris ton pied. C'est réglé. Ça s'arrête là.

Les mains se pressèrent sur un ventre contracté, le forçant à reculer. Duo résista.

- Nan mais ça va pas être possible. On va sortir d'ici. Je vais retourner avec mes potes. Tu vas retourner voir ton fan club. Fin de l'histoire.

Les paumes exercèrent une pression un peu plus forte et Duo, agacé, attrapa les poignets pour se dégager.

- Nan mais c'est bon, je suis pas à disposition hein. Y a pas écrit open bar sur mon…

Les lèvres de Heero passèrent sur son épaule, remontant vers la nuque.

- …Front.

Une voix souffla contre sa peau.

- J'm'en fous de ton front.

Un long frisson parcourut le dos de Duo.

Okay. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte.

- Ecoute…  
- Tu l'as déjà dit.

Le châtain continua, imperturbable.

- T'es un bon coup et j'me suis fait troncher en bonne et due forme. Super ! Salut.

Il écarta les mains et essaya sérieusement de s'éloigner. Heero l'attrapa par les hanches et le colla à son bassin.

Oh…

Heero était nu.

Heero était dur.

Et ça se sentait.

-

Duo passa la langue sur ses lèvres, essayant de retrouver ses mots.

L'odeur de sueur et de sexe qui emplissait la pièce depuis le début, se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Se rappelant à son _bon_ souvenir ainsi que bien d'autres choses, allant titiller son bas-ventre.

- Hey, je suis pas ton vide-couille personnel. T'as une copine, ça sert à ça. Vas la rejoindre moi j'ai déjà donné. La banque est fermée.

Heero retira une de ses mains et Duo cru un instant qu'il avait compris. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des doigts dans sa chevelure, aller retirer l'élastique. Sa crinière retomba et il la fit passer sur l'épaule du châtain, dégageant son cou.

Oula…

Il allait falloir faire vite.

Il s'attaquait à ses points sensibles. Il était déterminé.

- Nan mais remets-toi mec. On l'a fait une fois…

Un rire sceptique à l'oreille de Duo.

L'Ecossais reprit, agacé.

- … Ok, on l'a fait plusieurs fois. Mais t'es pas exccceptionnel.

Duo essayait d'empêcher une main de revenir sur son ventre.

- T'es plutôt doué. Mais pas au point de me donner envie de remettre ça. Encore.

Des doigts finirent de dégager sa nuque et des lèvres se posèrent dessus. Duo arrêta de parler pour ne pas...

Il trichait…

Heero alla mordiller la nuque dénudée, laissant parfois passer sa langue entre ses dents. Les muscles de Duo se tendirent mais il refusa de se laisser aller à se cambrer. Ce que son corps avait très envie de faire.

- Nan mais… Tu comprends quelque chosse quand on te parle ou quoi ?

Duo ne se rendait même pas compte que le sifflement de son piercing trahissait sa tension.

- Pas quand on me dit des conneries.

La main droite de Heero repassa sur son ventre, le pressant à nouveau contre lui, sans lui donner aucune échappatoire. Duo aurait, de toute manière, eu du mal à bouger avec les dents qui s'attardaient sur sa nuque. A moins que ce ne soit sa langue. Ou juste son souffle, sur cette partie de sa peau.

Il avait déjà mémorisé, où et comment le faire grimper.

Il soupira de dépit, le ventre rendu dur par les sensations.

- Tu me sssaoules…  
- Tu m'excites.

Duo ne pu réprimer un petit sourire satisfait.

- CC'est normal. CC'est moi.

Heero le mordit plus fort, à la limite de la douleur.

- Dans ce cas-là, il faut que tu assumes.

Le brun attrapa le jean par les passants, s'accroupissant tandis qu'il le faisait glisser le long des jambes. Quelques mèches de cheveux châtain glissèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'Ecossais, chatouillant au passage ses reins cambrés malgré lui.

- Nan mais… Nan…

Une langue caressa la fesse droite de Duo à travers son boxer. Elle alla finir sa promenade sur le tatouage.

- Quels arguments. Tu as l'air un peu à court de prétexte.

- CC'est pas des prétexxtes. CC'est de la logique. Pourquoi tu vas pas voir ta copine ?

Le ton se voulait blasé mais était de plus en plus chargé. La voix de Duo commençait à vaciller. Et ses décisions n'allaient pas tarder à faire de même.

D'ailleurs il ne réagit même pas lorsque Heero lui ôta son caleçon, mordillant la fesse qu'il avait léchée.

- On a déjà eu cette discussion.

Le brun remontant doucement, embrassant sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'attarda sur les fossettes au niveau de ses reins.

- Et tu sais à quoi ça a mené.

Duo ne réussit pas à retenir un soupir.

-

Heero se redressa complètement avant de poser les mains sur ses hanches, le faisant pivoter vers lui.

Il passa une jambe entre celles de l'Ecossais pour intercaler leurs bassins et il en profita pour se pencher en avant.

Leurs fronts se frôlaient.

Le brun ne lâchait pas le regard de Duo qui s'assombrissait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Les respirations prises de plus en plus profondément accentuaient les zones de contact entre leurs ventres, en même temps que les mouvements de va-et-vient.

Saccadé.

Langoureux.

Bor…del. Il bandait aussi. Et Heero ne pouvait que le sentir. Peut-être était-ce la cause de ce petit rictus ?

Duo avait envie de le lui faire bouffer.

Et en même temps… il avait envie de _le_ bouffer.

- A moins que tu n'essayes d'obtenir le même résultat ?

Duo le foudroya du regard à travers les longues mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

- Ta g…

Les lèvres de Heero l'empêchèrent de finir son insulte.

Sa bouche avait gardé une saveur familière, propre à leurs précédentes activités. Un goût salé.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça ne pouvait venir que de lui.

Ce qui ne l'excitait que plus.

Heero se recula légèrement, en un bruit mouillé.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-

Duo écarquilla les yeux, bouche ouverte, légèrement dépassé par les événements.

Heero sourit. Ce qui était effrayant en soi.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne saisis pas, _Duo _?

Heero, curieusement, savait très bien quoi « saisir ». En l'occurrence, là, ses fesses.

Il ne semblait pas prêt à les lâcher.

Duo secoua la tête, encore un peu déphasé.

Heero ne lui laissa pas le temps de reconnecter quoi que ce soit. Il se pencha à nouveau et lui happa les lèvres.

-

Les doigts de l'Ecossais, jusqu'à présent plutôt inactifs, remontèrent jusqu'à la nuque du brun pour l'attirer plus vers lui. Pour qu'il l'embrasse plus. Pour qu'il le sente plus.

La main gauche du métis remonta vers les côtes alors que la droite descendait lentement le long de la jambe, le pouce insistant sur l'intérieur de la cuisse.

L'excitation non dissimulé et difficilement dissimulable rendit Duo plus gourmand, plus avide. Il attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Heero entre ses dents, raffermissant sa prise sur sa nuque alors qu'un râle s'échappait de sa gorge.

Les mains de l'Ecossais quittèrent alors le cou pour descendre le long des flancs, les griffant du bout des ongles. Le métis retint son souffle et commença à onduler un peu plus fort, inclinant le bassin pour obtenir plus de friction. Les lèvres du châtain s'étirèrent en un sourire que le brun ne pouvait que sentir contre sa bouche. Chacun ses points faibles.

-

Duo rompit cette fois le baiser, reculant légèrement alors que Heero suivait le mouvement, ne réussissant pas à rattraper ses lèvres.

L'Ecossais sourit en murmurant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

- Puisque tu as teeellement besoin de moi…

Une main descendit entre ses jambes et se referma sur son sexe, lui rappelant que lui aussi il avait besoin du brun.

Duo étouffa une exclamation, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. La situation était totalement absurde. A côté de ça, le sexe était rarement saisissant d'intelligence. Rien qu'à voir la tronche de taré que tirait ses coups quand ils jouissaient…

- Ok. Juste pour ce soir on va teeellement avoir besoin l'un de l'autre. C'est bon, tu peux libérer l'ôtage.  
- Ah, quand même.

Duo attira Heero vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

Juste pour ce soir. Et on était encore ce soir, il ne se contredisait pas, hein ? Et ça allait être bon, l'autre savait être convaincant aussi.

Il poursuivit, le ton toujours aussi léger.

Mais quand même…

- J'ai dit OK mais cette fois pas sur le sol, y a pas moyen.

Au sourcil haussé de l'Ecossais, Heero répondit par un sourire carnassier.

-

**A l'extérieur du vestiaire**

­-

- Je suis fatiguée, je veux rentrer.  
- Je veux mes affaires !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour ouvrir ce putain de vestiaire ?  
- C'est quoi cette organisation de merde ?

Une jeune fille blonde, plus excédée que les autres, commenta.

- J'ai les pieds explosés, j'en ai marre. Mes talons me font mal. Comment elle fait, Réléna ?  
- J'en sais rien, Cindy, elle est juste elle.  
- Et vous, vous abusez juste un peu ? Vous avez pas la sensation d'avoir grillé les trois-quart de la queue, là ?  
- Tu peux pas comprendre, Kevin.

- Laissez passer ! Ecartez-vous.

Un jeune homme en noir et une blonde pressée fendirent la foule rapidement, armés de lourdes clés.

Dorothy passa devant, mit la clé dans la serrure et essaya d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès.

En temps normal le jeune homme aurait discrètement eu les yeux sur sa cambrure ou sur les gens susceptibles d'être intéressés par son postérieur rond comme un ballon de basket. Naturellement et sportivement ferme mais pas trop.

Parfait pour ses mains…

Mais elle mettait beaucoup trop de temps pour ouvrir la porte.

Et ça ce n'était pas bon.

- Mais c'est pas vrai.  
- Laisse, je vais le faire. Ils s'impatientent.  
- Ok mais je ne pense pas…

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Wu Fei constata très sérieusement.

- La porte ne s'ouvre pas.  
- Ah oui, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Mais le sarcasme de Dorothy n'avait pas fait mouche.

- Oui. Il y a un problème avec le verrou.  
- Merci Wu Fei, ton sens de l'observation t'honore. Blague à part tu crois qu'on a forcé la porte ?  
- Non, la clé rentre trop bien, il y a pas assez de résistance pour que ça ait été forcé.

Dorothy fronça les sourcils.

- Ok. Alors tu crois que c'est fermé de l'intérieur ?  
- A moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un…

Cette dernière idée leur fit tendre l'oreille.

Au début, rien, ce qui les rassura quelques peu.

Puis.

- Hm… arr…..AAAahan… mph…

Quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à un grognement et à un gémissement étouffé.

- …  
- …

Yeux écarquillés.

La rumeur était trop forte pour qu'elle ait entendu, mais pour eux qui étaient si près…

Ils étaient plutôt forts en arithmétique et l'addition risquait d'être salée.

Gémissements plus grognements plus enfermement égal très forte possibilité d'accouplement.

- Pu-tain…  
- …

Une porte bloquée passait encore.

Que des gens s'envoient en l'air dans le vestiaire ça entachait considérablement plus leur image. Enfin merde, quoi, des gens qui forniquaient dans les vêtements de luxe des autres ça faisait mauvais genre.

Sans compter que si les directeurs l'apprenaient, on ne les laisserait plus organiser quoi que ce soit.

Ce serait l'enfer.

Ça allait clairement PAS le faire.

Il fallait trouver une solution.

Vite.

Dorothy, la première à réagir, prit les choses en main et frappa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre pour attirer l'attention.

- Bon, nous sommes désolés mais apparemment il y a un petit souci avec la porte.

Rumeur de la foule.

- Comme cela risque de mettre un peu trop de temps et qu'on ne veut pas démolir le matériel, en attendant que le serrurier arrive…

Jamais de la vie ils ne feraient venir un serrurier. Enfin ils espéraient sincèrement ne pas avoir à le faire, ils seraient grillés.

- … nous nous proposons de faire en sorte que vous puissiez tous rentrer chez vous en voiture. On vous restituera toutes vos affaires le plus rapidement possible.

Peut-être la seule réflexion intelligente de Mindy en plusieurs années de forfait.

- Et tu comptes faire comment ?  
- Co-voiturage et taxi.  
- …  
- à nos frais.  
- Merci Dorothy, c'est trop généreux de ta part….

Dorothy réprima une remarque acerbe à l'encontre de Cindy.

Ce n'était pas une question de générosité envers des portefeuilles blindés, ni même une question de principe tu-merdes-tu-paies. Non, c'était une question de survie, de taire la rumeur avant qu'elle ne monte aux oreilles du recteur.

Wu Fei secoua la tête et regarda droit devant lui.

Une double-file compacte à perte de vue.

Jamais un si petit couloir ne lui avait paru aussi grand, aussi bondé.

Il pâlit à mesure qu'il évaluait ce qu'allait leur coûter cette monumentale bourde.

Ce qu'allait leur coûter les occupants du vestiaire.

- Tous les bénéfices de la soirée vont y passer.

-

Dans le gymnase reconverti en salle des fêtes, Réléna Peacecraft tenait deux gobelets, fidèle au poste.

Hilde Schbeiker repassait « Lucie » pour la 47ème fois.

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Aucune des chansons ne nous appartient.  
Fan, Millésime, Zinedine, l'important c'est d'aimer, Lucie appartiennent à Pascaaaaaaaaaal !  
Erotica appartient à La Madone.  
F¤¤¤ me I'm famous est le titre d'un des albums + les soirées organisées à IBIZA par David et Cathy Guetta.  
Voilà, on espère que ça vous aura plu… comment ça non ? Ok, ok on remballe :p. Toujours pas de deadline pour la suite, malheureusement : selon nos emplois du temps (la vie active c'est… actif :p En tous cas on fera vraiment tout notre possible !  
Merci et à bientôt,  
Nous. 


End file.
